


Пока ты жив

by beeksu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: Имс и Артур - японские божества, которым для счастья необходимо пережить много тяжелых событий





	

Примечания:  
Гэта – деревянные сандалии.   
Таби – традиционные японские носки высотой до лодыжки с раздельным большим пальцем.  
Инари – богиня риса, изобилия, покровительница лис.  
Кицунэ – девятихвостый лис.  
Бакэнэко – кошка-монстр.  
Нэкомата – двухвостая кошка.   
Набешимахане – кошка, которая живет долгие тысячелетия и может отрастить себе до девяти хвостов. Считается сильнейшей из своего вида.   
Ёкай - сверхъестественное существо японской мифологии.  
Оби — пояс для кимоно, носимый женщинами и мужчинами.  
Хакама - длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку или шаровары, традиционно носимая мужчинами в неформальной обстановке, в качестве формы в некоторых боевых искусствах.  
Ками-сама – верховный бог, духовная сущность. 

Имс прищурил светлые глаза, в которых затаенным бешенством мерцали всполохи надвигающейся бури. На губах его застыла легкая усмешка, больше напоминающая кривой оскал, так не вязавшаяся с обликом худого мальчишки. Вот только пять тяжелых рыжих хвостов, выглядывающие из-за его спины, лучше любых слов говорили, что этот совсем ещё ребенок сильное божество. Кицунэ*, у которого в таком юном возрасте было уже пять хвостов, мог разорвать крупного взрослого мужчину одним легким движением руки.   
Трое мужчин переглянулись. Один из них громко сглотнул – Имс видел, как судорожно дернулся у него кадык, двинулся вертикально по шее, словно ту изнутри пытались разрезать тупым клинком, а потом застыл на месте.   
\- Вы помешали моим забавам, - Имс подал голос первым. Хмыкнул, заметив, что его звонкий возглас подействовал на мужчин, как гром среди ясного неба. – Идите прочь из священного леса и не пострадаете.   
Но люди не послушались, возможно, степень их страха была такой, что угрозы щуплого ребенка с сачком в руках, не подействовали. Они оставили свою добычу и бросились на Имса.   
Кицунэ осклабился, аккуратно поставил бумажный фонарик, в котором беспокойно метались светлячки, и бросился на врагов, занося маленький кулачок….  
Уже через мгновение мужчины лежали на земле бездыханными кусками рваной плоти и переломанных костей.   
Имс, вздохнув полной грудью, деловито вытер окровавленные руки о порванную, заношенную юката*, а потом повернулся к тому, кого преследовали люди.   
\- Привет, - протянул Имс, усмехаясь так нежно и ласково, словно всего секунду назад не рвал людей голыми руками, выбивая из горячих тел дыхание и жизнь. – Встать можешь?   
Он протянул руку, предлагая помощь, но в последнюю секунду застеснялся, покраснел и попытался спрятать окровавленную ладонь за спину, но не успел. Детские тонкие пальчики мягко коснулись его грубого запястья, слегка погладили, а потом доверчиво обняли забрызганную кровью руку.   
Имс робко улыбнулся, рассматривая растрепанного черноволосого мальчишку, разодетого в дорогое и очень красивое кимоно. Тот смотрел на него огромными карими глазами, в которых плескалось восхищение, граничащее с признательностью и паникой из-за недавно пережитого ужаса.   
\- Почему люди тебя преследовали? – Имс невольно нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как спасенный им мальчишка пытался подняться на ноги. Кимоно было порвано, коленки разбиты, а с одной ступни где-то в процессе погони слетели гэта* и таби*, из-за чего маленькие красивые пальчики были стерты в кровь и испачканы грязью. – Они сделали с тобой что-то плохое?   
\- Нет, - черные пушистые ушки сильнее прижались к голове. – Я видел, как их господин убил моих родителей.   
\- Ты один из бакэнэко*, - важно кивнул Имс, отряхивая на мальчишке расшитое золотом кимоно.   
\- Нет, - впервые черноволосый котенок улыбнулся, отчего на щеках его заиграли неглубокие ямочки, а в глазах вместо слез засверкали искорки смеха. – Я нэкомата*. Богатый господин пригласил нашу семью в свой дом, мы покровительствовали ему, а он приносил подношения в наш храм. Он попросил маму и папу узнать что-то важное в землях его врага. А когда родители вернулись, то господин позвал нас на ужин, накрыл богатый стол, а ночью, когда мы все мирно отошли ко сну….  
Голос у мальчишки дрогнул. Низко опустив голову, он уставился себе под ноги. Черные ушки трогательно подрагивали.   
\- Он убил моих родителей. Мама успела спасти меня, прежде….  
Имс подобрал свой бумажный фонарик, покрутил – повертел его в руках, а потом выпустил светлячков под тихий голосок котенка:   
\- Прежде, чем ей перерезали горло.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – буркнул Имс, нахохлившись, даже рыжие ушки дернулись в невольном возмущении.   
\- Артур, - протянул котенок, засмотревшись на лисьи уши. На мгновение ему показалось, что те очень жесткие на ощупь, и шерстка грубая. – Мама всегда говорила, что лисий лес убережет и укроет всех ёкай*, когда тем станут угрожать люди.   
\- Поэтому-то ты и бросился в лисий лес? Искал защиты? – Имс покрутил в руке пустой фонарик, вздохнул и повесил его на ветку дерева.   
\- Да. Богиня Инари* оберегает и защищает лис, а это ваш лес, значит, и меня сможет защитить. Так мама говорила, - Артур нерешительно взглянул в сторону Имса. – Мне уйти?..  
\- Не говори глупостей! – Имс говорил громко, голос его звенел, и отголоски эхом прятались среди сочной листвы деревьев, оседали на зеленых кончиках травинок. – Ты пойдешь со мной! Не сомневаюсь, что тот господин, что убил твоих родителей, уже разрушил ваш храм!   
Артур благодарно улыбнулся, робко коснулся его руки и переплел пальцы вместе.   
\- Я тебя спас, - Имс запыхтел, как чайник, из которого уже начала выкипать вода, - значит, я несу за тебя ответственность.   
\- Хорошо, - Артур немного расслабился, ушки больше не прижимал к голове. Имс протянул руку, не сдержался, и погладил Артура по голове, по замечательным ушкам, по мягкой шерстке. И покраснел, смущенно отпрянув, услышав, как тихо и проникновенно замурлыкал черный котенок, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза.   
\- Пошли, - кашлянув, важно пробормотал Имс, перехватил свой сачок одной рукой, второй же он крепко держал Артура за тонкие, прохладные пальчики. – Я представлю тебя Инари. Отныне ты будешь жить со мной.   
\- В каком смысле? – удивился Артур, осторожно ступая следом за Имсом, который брезгливо обогнул останки людей и потянул его в самую чащу леса. – Ты….   
\- Ага, - Имс обернулся к нему, сверкнул обезоруживающей ухмылкой лисенка – хулигана. – У меня свой храм.   
Артур потупил взгляд, мельком, как воришка, глянул в спину Имса, осмотрел его тонкую, грязную юката. А потом взгляд нэкомата остановился на пяти рыжих хвостах. Те были тяжелыми, подвижными и неухоженными. Имс не заботился о своих хвостах, не расчесывал шерсть, не выдергивал застрявшие колючки.  
Артур улыбнулся и впервые за этот долгий день почувствовал, что дышать ему стало легче.   
Перед глазами маячила сильная спина Имса, а рука чувствовала жар его пальцев.   
\- Спасибо, - слабо шепнул Артур, низко опустив голову.   
Имс сделал вид, что не расслышал, насвистывал себе какую-то песенку под нос, отчаянно фальшивил и не попадал в такт, перешагивал через коряги и продолжал уводить Артура все дальше в лес. А черный породистый нэкомата послушно шел следом, тихонько всхлипывал, и постоянно вытирал слезы, но те продолжали течь по щекам, горяча кожу, делая её почти такой же огненной, как и пальцы рыжего кицунэ.   
\- Тебе нечего со мной бояться, - уверял его Имс все тем же громким голосом, от которого притаившиеся в чаще леса птицы и животные бросались в стороны, чувствуя приближение юного, но очень опасного божества. – Я покровительствую всем полям и лесам в округе. Люди, хоть и боятся, но приносят в мой храм хорошие подношения, чтобы я благословил их урожай.   
\- С…. Спа-с..сибо, - прохрипел Артур, которой понял, что сейчас ему можно дать волю слезам, выплеснуть своё горе по убитым родителям, и не показаться при этом слабым.   
Когда Имс довел его до нужного места, Артур успел немного успокоиться, но, увидев раскинувшийся в своем великолепии массивный храм с множеством пристроек, вновь испуганно прижал ушки к голове.   
Имс, почувствовав перемену в его настроении, остановился, взглянул на Артура через плечо, и, в свойственной только ему одной манере, усмехнулся. Артур успел отметить, что зубы у Имса слегка кривоваты, что делало его… совершенно несовершенным кицунэ, за спиной которого рыжими всполохами мелькали пять тысяч лет жизни и силы.   
\- Впечатляет? – в голосе Имса слышалось неподдельное хвастовство.   
\- Очень, - пробормотал Артур, стреляя глазами по сторонам. – Это правда твой храм?   
\- Правда, - самодовольно хмыкнул рыжий лис. – Пошли, нас уже почувствовали.   
Артур не успел задать следующий вопрос, Имс уже потянул его к воротам, которые отворил высокий черный лис, которому Имс приветливо помахал рукой:   
\- Сайто! Это Артур, теперь он будет жить с нами!   
На лице Сайто не дрогнул ни один мускул. Вежливо поклонившись своему хозяину, он забрал у него сачок, неодобрительно покачал головой, увидев, что к грязи на лице и шерсти хозяина прибавились ещё и брызги свежей крови. Принюхавшись, Сайто вздохнул:   
\- Я распоряжусь на счет ванной, хозяин.   
\- Не хочу мыться, - проворчал Имс, утаскивая онемевшего и немного растерянного Артура во владения своего храма. – Для Артура приготовь лучше!   
\- Нэкомата, - задумчиво протянул Сайто, следуя за своим хозяином и его новым маленьким другом.   
\- Но я не хочу мыться один, - Артур крепко держал Имса за руку. – Пожалуйста, помойся со мной.   
Имс молчал всего мгновение, мельком глянул на Артура, зареванного и уставшего, и недовольно буркнул:   
\- Хорошо. Сайто, приготовь большую купальню. Я буду мыться с Артуром.   
\- Да, хозяин, - Сайто едва сдержался от улыбки. А маленький друг его господина вырастит ловким манипулятором. По крайней мере, с ним хозяин будет чувствовать себя ответственнее.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - пробормотал Артур, все ещё осматриваясь по сторонам, запоминая красоту архитектурных строений, прекрасную отделку мелких деталей и роскошный сад с цветущей сакурой, мимо которой Имс его буквально протащил.  
\- О чем? – Имс почесал макушку, прямо между острых рыжих ушек.   
\- Что у рыжей лисицы будет такой храм.   
Сайто не смог удержаться от смешка, когда его хозяин резко остановился и посмотрел на Артура с легкой обидой и осуждением:   
\- Я не рыжая лисица. У рыжих лис всего один хвост.   
\- Но….  
\- Я золотистый лис, - с гордостью ответил Имс, взмахнув разом всеми пятью хвостами. – Завтра я сменю очередную тысячу лет, и у меня появится шестой хвост, а с ним моя шерсть станет совсем белой.  
Артур скривил губки, глянул на Сайто с недоверием, будто бы ждал, что черный лис разъяснит ситуацию, но тот не спешил, искренне наслаждался очаровательной перебранкой детей.   
\- Но если с шестым хвостом ты станешь белым лисом, тогда….  
\- Когда у меня их будет девять, - Имс зарычал, пытаясь напугать Артура, - то мой мех станет золотым.   
\- Божественная лисица, - пробормотал Артур.   
\- И я смогу тебя съесть! – Имс поднял руки, выпустил коготки, но Артур шлепнул его по рукам, и пока Имс не опомнился, схватил за руку и потащил в сторону храма.   
\- Не съешь ты меня, - мягко пробормотал Артур. – Ты мне больно не сделаешь. Никогда.   
\- Никогда, - подтвердил Имс. – Сайто! Купальня!   
\- Да, хозяин, - Сайто поклонился, и поспешил удалиться, чтобы успеть закончить со всеми приготовлениями, ведь под крышей лисьего храма появился ещё один жилец, очень важный для его маленького господина. 

Имс недовольно поджал губы, когда увидел, что Артур любезничал с Сайто. Его слуга помогал Артуру перевязать оби*, при этом оба они смеялись и о чем-то загадочно перешептывались.   
Имс нехорошо прищурился и шумно втянул носом морозный воздух. Зима неумолимо приближалась; с каждой ночью становилось все холодней, а на утро на пожелтевшей, высохшей траве появлялся налет инея.   
Имс, засмотревшись на сжавшиеся травинки, невольно взмахнул хвостами, смахивая с мертвых листочков первые слезы зимних стуж. Он сам был как эта трава, захваченная в плен льдинок. И чем больше дней проходило, тем ярче становились улыбки Артура, а внутри него самого, могущественного бога, все скручивало от невыносимых новых чувств. Таких темных и страшных, что Имс порой задыхался от ярости и негодования, когда с его слугой Артур был ближе и счастливее, чем с ним, с тем, кто его спас.   
Под носом противно защипало, а потом зачесалось. Имс одним резким движением провел над верхней губой и вновь шумно втянул воздух, чем и привлек внимание Сайто.   
Слуга улыбнулся ему краешком губ, чуть прикрыл мудрые темные глаза, а потом отправил Артура в храм.   
\- Мой господин, - приблизившись к Имсу, Сайто склонил голову в вежливом поклоне, а потом незаметно для лиса поправил край его юката, сползшего на одно плечо. – Уже холодно. Вам необходимо накидывать на плечи хаори.   
Имс фыркнул, тяжелые хвосты смели остатки инея с травинок.   
От взгляда Сайто не укрылось и это:   
\- Что привело вас в дурное расположение духа?   
Рыжие ушки дернулись в возмущении:   
\- Ничего подобного!   
\- Уже три года минуло, - задумчиво протянул Сайто, рассматривая что-то за спиной Имса. Лис тут же обернулся, уставился на кусты и деревья, давно сбросившие листву. Веточки прижимались друг к другу, пытались согреться, но лишь с успехом делились сиротливым воспоминанием о пышной листве, которая некогда украшала их тела.   
\- Мой господин, - мягко произнес Сайто, протянул руку и погладил Имса по макушке, приласкал острые ушки. Непозволительная дерзость слуги была прощена, едва Сайто продолжил говорить. – Вы растете. Пройдет не так много времени, как вы возмужаете и станете взрослым кицунэ. А, значит, и ваша сила возрастет в десятки раз. Уже сейчас вы можете убивать и воскрешать, уничтожать и созидать.   
\- Я могу убрать все, что мне мешает! – в юношеской запальчивости вскинулся Имс, ударил Сайто по ласкающей руке. – И дать то, о чем другие грезят!   
В доказательство своих слов Имс вскинул руку. И заснувший на зиму сад в мгновение ока набрал силу, на ветках набухли почки, из которых распустилась листва. Стройная сакура зацвела всеми оттенками розового, засверкала нежными переливами драгоценных камней, обрамленных в свежесть сочной листвы, ковром устлавшей все вокруг.   
Артур как раз вышел из храма и пораженно охнул, увидев, что Имс заставил цвести сад в преддверье зимы.   
\- Как красиво! – восторженно прокричал он. Щеки Артура слегка порозовели, взгляд темных глаз стал ещё глубже, а всегда нежные мягкие губы вдруг покраснели, набрали цвет, как спеющая вишня.   
\- Конечно, - мягко шепнул Сайто, наблюдая за взглядом своего юного господина. Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на Артура. И улыбался, радуясь, что смог совершить такое простое чудо, которое привело в восторг его друга. – Вы можете убрать препятствия. И вам под силу вдохнуть жизнь и силу в то, что уже мертво. Мой господин, у вас в руках сосредоточена огромная сила и мощь.   
Имс нехотя оторвался от созерцания Артура. Тот как раз кинулся в сад. Имс слышал, как задорно и счастливо смеялся Артур.   
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – властно потребовал ответа Имс.   
\- Ваша власть дана вам не только для того, чтобы уничтожать и возрождать, - Сайто покорно склонил голову перед маленьким лисом. – Но и для того, чтобы защищать.   
Имс недовольно взмахнул хвостами, но предпочел прислушаться к словам слуги:   
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? Про Артура?   
\- Да, мой господин, с вашего позволения.   
\- Говори, - приказал Имс, уже заранее предчувствуя беду.   
\- Артур очень одинок и несчастен.   
\- Мы с ним друзья! Как он может быть одинок?! – возмутился Имс, сверкая глазами. – Я его познакомил со всеми своими друзьями!   
\- Ваши друзья – лисы, мой господин, - Сайто едва заметно улыбнулся, услышав, каким счастливым смехом залился Артур, играя где-то в глубине сада. – И им не нравится, что нэкомата живет под сводами храма девятихвостого лиса. Они завидуют Артуру и ненавидят его.   
\- Они его обижают?! – зашипел Имс. – Но почему он не сказал мне об этом?!   
\- Артур не такой, - Сайто вздохнул, взглянул на своего маленького хозяина. – Он не станет жаловаться. Он все сносит молча, ведь, расскажи он вам, вы отлучили бы этих лис от вашего храма, перестали им покровительствовать. Они же ваши подданные….  
\- Зачем мне подданные, которые обижают того, кто мне дорог больше, чем все мои хвосты? Ой….  
Сайто улыбнулся, уже открыто и спокойно.   
Имс же, поняв, что до этого пытался донести до него черный лис, немного смилостивился, снисходительно сообщив:   
\- Я тебя понял. Можешь быть свободен.   
\- Благодарю вас, господин.   
\- Нет.   
Сайто застыл в тревожном ожидании.   
\- Это я благодарю тебя, - пробормотал он. – А теперь иди и приготовь нам с Артуром ужин!   
Сайто с трудом спрятал улыбку:   
\- Будет исполнено.   
Мгновением позже верный слуга с нежностью наблюдал за своим маленьким хозяином, припустившим в сад. Имс, распушив все свои хвосты, бежал на ласковый смех Артура, заблудившийся среди цветущей сакуры.

*** 

Имс любил дарить Артуру игрушки. Он постоянно что-то приносил из мира людей, с особой придирчивостью рассматривал подношения в храме, выбирал наиболее красивые и дорогие игрушки и, сгребая их, придерживая снизу хвостами, чтобы не упали, нес к Артуру.   
А тот всегда улыбался, порой, застенчиво, иногда счастливо, бывало, даже немного зло…. Артур всегда отказывался от игрушек. Они не были ему нужны, как и дорогие одежды, что Имс выбирал, а потом дарил.   
\- Мне не надо, - упрямо продолжал повторять черный котенок, мотая головой. – Не надо.  
Имс злился. Ему не нравилось, что Артур ходит в простой юката или белой рубахе и хакама*. Но что ещё сильнее выводило Имса из себя – это то, что Артур помогал в храме, додзе и по дому, выполняя работу наравне с остальными слугами, которыми наводнились его владения.   
Девятихвостому лису не нравилось, что вести о его могуществе разнеслись на сотни и сотни миль, и теперь множество лис и иных демонов считали за правило прибыть в его храм, засвидетельствовать свое почтение и при возможности остаться погостить. А когда наступало время уезжать, лисы просили приютить под сводами храма своих сыновей и дочерей, чтобы те прислуживали могущественному кицунэ.   
Имс раздражался, но не противился. С каждым днем забот и дел у него прибавлялось. Люди становились все более любопытными и агрессивными. Многие из них забывали про землю, бросали урожай и уходили воевать под стяги знатных семейств. Кто-то стремился в море, а другие тянулись открыть для себя неизведанные тайны мира.   
Имс был снисходителен к проказам людей, к их желаниям и играм, в которые те не уставали играть. Он просто оберегал свой лес, на который, как бы там ни было, никто из рода человеческого не решался посягнуть. Священный лисий лес так и остался нетронутым, лучшим прибежищем для тех демонов, кто лишился своих храмов и земель.   
Имс готов был оберегать всех демонов, которые искали у него защиту, вот только такая ответственность все больше и больше отдаляла его от Артура, который продолжал носить старые вещи, ковыряться с Сайто в саду, выращивая пузатые томаты, и отказывался от игрушек, что он дарил.   
\- Не надо, - уже злясь, пробормотал Артур, хватаясь за деревянный тазик, в котором весело перекатывались спелые томаты.   
Имс нахмурился, но руки не опустил. В его кулаке было зажато тряпичное длинное ухо, на котором покачивался такой же тряпичный, в заплатках, с торчащими нитками, и неровно пришитыми глазами, кролик.   
\- Имс, мне не нужны игрушки, что приносят люди, - буркнул Артур.   
Вздохнул, чувствуя, что Имс вновь начнет утомлять его своим молчанием. Поставив тазик на землю, Артур вытер руки о юката. Лис успел заметить, что ладошки Артура давно огрубели.   
\- Имс, сколько раз можно тебе повторять? Я не….  
Артур оборвал себя на полуслове, закусил губу и робко глянул на перебинтованный палец Имса. Никто не мог причинить вред или ранить кицунэ. Раны, что долго затягивались, как у смертных, могли нанести себе только сами кицунэ.   
Имс надул губы, засопел, но продолжал упрямиться и держать кролика за ухо. Из носа у лиса потекло, и Имс шумно втянул все обратно.   
\- Возьмешь? – буркнул Имс, потряс кроликом. Серый невзрачный кролик с толстым задом и куцым хвостиком качнулся на несчастном ухе.   
Артур испуганно прижал ушки к голове, стал озираться, опасаясь, что кто-то мог наблюдать эту сцену со стороны.   
\- Никого нет, - успокоил его Имс, понурив голову. Лису вдруг стало очень стыдно. – Я проверил. Никого нет, и никто близко не подойдет.   
\- Барьер, - протянул Артур. Два тонких черных хвоста за его спиной бешено замолотили по земле.   
\- Барьер, - подтвердил Имс. – Возьмешь кролика?   
Игрушка вновь закачалась в руке лиса. Разноцветные пуговки-глаза, разного размера, смотрели на Артура в немом ожидании.  
\- Сам, - запыхтел Имс, вновь встряхнул кролика. – Не люди. Сам.   
\- Для меня? – Артур нервно сцепил пальцы.   
\- Для тебя, - подтвердил Имс, краснея до корней волос. Девятихвостый давно сменил цвет своего меха на золотистый, и теперь золото волос смешно и трогательно гармонировало с румянцем на щеках Имса.   
\- Спасибо, - Артур улыбнулся, протягивая руки и принимая кролика, освобождая игрушку из цепкого захвата. На измятом ухе остались влажные следы от ладони Имса.   
\- Ты… помогаешь Сайто? – Имс кивнул на тазик с позабытыми томатами.   
\- Да, - Артур с благоговением прижал к себе кролика, и Имс моментально расслабился, вскинул голову и улыбнулся от уха до уха.   
\- Побежали к утесу?   
\- Зачем? К тебе скоро должны приехать черные лисы из западных земель! Мы должны готовиться к приему….  
\- Здесь хозяин один! И это я! – закипел Имс. – Это они должны быть благодарны, что я принимаю их под сводами своего храма! И я не собираюсь готовиться к приему! Я сильнее!   
Артур засмеялся:   
\- Конечно! Такой сильный кицунэ!..  
Имс протянул Артуру руку. Смех маленького котенка оборвался. Черные ушки вновь прижались к голове.   
\- Побежали к утесу, - вновь повторил Имс, взглянув на друга так ласково, что тот, не устояв, прикоснулся к ладони. – Твои руки огрубели. Не занимайся больше тем, что входит в обязанности слуги.   
\- Но….  
\- Ты выше всех демонов, что решили передать мне своих наследников в услужение. Ты мой друг. Не гость. Не слуга. Ты мой Артур.   
\- Но…  
\- Я все сказал! – Имс чуть крепче сжал пальчики мальчишки. – Я выделю тебе покои рядом со своими. С завтрашнего дня мы вместе будем обучаться военному искусству.   
Артур сильнее прижал к себе игрушку.   
\- Ведь мой друг не может делить обязанности слуги! Артур, тебе будет просто некогда, когда мы начнем заниматься в додзе! – Имс расплылся в ухмылке.   
Артур неожиданно для лиса рассмеялся. И этот звонкий смех показался Имсу очаровательной музыкой.   
\- Бежим? – переспросил он.  
\- Бежим! – Артур первым потянул Имса к утесу. 

Утес, покрытый молодой травой и яркими цветами, утопал в сладких ароматах, смешанных с ночной прохладой.   
Артур застенчиво прижался спиной к стволу старой цветущей глиции и посматривал на Имса из-за занавеси её «кос», украшенных сотней лиловых цветочков.   
Лис же носился по утесу, кувыркался, делал сальто, показывал Артуру приемы, которые уже успел изучить. Захлебываясь от восторга и безостановочно взмахивая всеми девятью хвостами, Имс доверительно делился своими тайнами и знаниями.   
\- Завтра попрошу старого лиса и тебя взять в ученики! – Имс важно кивнул, остановился перед Артуром.   
\- А если он откажет?   
\- Мне не отказывают! – фыркнул Имс. Он вдруг хитро прищурился, вскинул руку и слегка дернул Артура за пушистое ушко.   
\- Ой! – возмутился тот. – Больно!   
\- А вот и нет! Я же не сильно! – захохотал Имс, показал Артуру язык и выбежал из-под склонившихся лиан глиции.   
\- Я тоже кое-что могу! Я научился! – вдруг закричали ему вслед.   
\- И что же ты можешь, котенок? – Имс сделал сальто, весело мелькнули золотые хвосты, отдающие в легкую рыжину.   
\- Я же нэкомата! – Артур положил кролика под дерево, выскочил следом за лисом. – Я сильный!   
Смешно наморщив носик, Артур вытянул вперед руку, ладошкой вверх. И вдруг в центре той зажегся слабый огонек. Вспыхнул искрой и разгорелся до яркого шара, внутри которого в тесноте ютились всполохи огня.   
\- Ого! – уважительно протянул Имс, рассматривая шар огня. – Давно умеешь?   
\- Нет, - скромно признался Артур, вильнул хвостами в смущении. – Нравится?   
\- Ты молодец, но… этого недостаточно, чтобы сравниться со мной! – Имс вдруг вцепился в огненный шарик, подбросил, и, поймав, сжал в руке. Свет потух, только в воздухе еще с мгновение витал аромат теплого огня.   
\- Имс! – возмутился Артур, стремясь кинуться на него с кулаками. – Как ты мог?!   
А лис весело хохотал, убегая от разъяренного друга. Тот все ругался и пытался достать цель, хотя бы один хвост зацепить, но Имс был проворнее. Перед взглядом Артура мелькала только спина лиса, его хвосты и острые ушки, венчавшие золотистую голову, слово корона.   
Имс был сильнее и быстрее.   
Имс был недосягаем.   
\- Ха-ха-ха! – продолжал хохотать лис в голос. Обернувшись, он заметил, что Артур безнадежно отстал. – Эх, ты!   
Артур уселся посреди цветов и травы и смотрел на веселящегося Имса исподлобья, пофыркивал иногда и собирал в ладошке клубок огня.   
Глаза лиса заинтересованно сверкнули:   
\- Вызов?   
Артур нахмурился, поджал губы, собирая в ладошку больше искр, чтобы те стали сильным и большим огненным шаром.  
\- Вот только, - нагло ухмыльнулся Имс, сделав легкое движение. – Этого мало.   
Простое небрежное движение, которым отсылают слуг или отмахиваются от надоедливых насекомых. Одно движение – и шар в руке Артура погас.   
\- Даже не пытайся, - продолжал смеяться лис. – Я заведомо сильнее. Ведь я….  
\- Кицунэ. Божественный кицунэ, - тихо закончил Артур, повесив голову. – Золото в ночи.   
\- Эй! Ты ревешь?! Ты… что?! Артур! – Имс ошарашено уставился на подрагивающие плечи котенка, на его повисшие в невыносимом горе черные ушки.   
\- Ты… даже на расстоянии, - всхлипывал Артур, - смог потушить огонь! А я… так долго… тренировался! А ты… его….   
\- Артур.   
Тот вскинул голову на зов и обомлел. Имс уже стоял рядом и нерешительно протягивал ему цветок. На одном стебельке было два крупных бутона. Они уже закрылись на ночь, но Имс, бережно сжимая между пальцами стебелек, наполнил его своей силой, и бутоны расцвели на глазах завороженного Артура.   
Розовые лепестки раскрылись, и дурман сладкого аромата ударил в нос.   
\- Спасибо, - цветок был принят с благодарной, полной восхищения улыбкой. Слезы высохли на гладких щеках, из глаз пропал дух соперничества, осталась только нежность.   
\- Тебе не надо быть сильным, Артур, - Имс сел рядом с ним, а потом завалился на спину, заложил руки за голову и уставился в звездное небо. – Я буду сильным за нас обоих. Я тебя от всего защищу!   
Артур некоторое время рассматривал цветок, а потом перевел взгляд на хвосты Имса. Те лежали пушистым манящим ковром, по которому так и хотелось провести рукой. Артур не смог противиться искушению и осторожно прикоснулся к хвостам. Имс тут же зажмурился, зафыркал и расплылся в улыбке – так ему были приятны прикосновения друга.   
Артур гладил тяжелые хвосты, и с каждым прикосновением от них отлетали искры, которые, попав на траву, застывали золотыми каплями.   
\- Сила не может быть лишней, - задумчиво протянул Артур.   
\- Почему? – Имс лениво приоткрыл глаза.   
Небо, расшитое миллионами драгоценных звезд, слепило своей недосягаемой красотой. Яркие камни чужих миров манили и искушали загадочным светом, предлагая протянуть руку и попытаться коснуться их, чтобы обжечь пальцы чужим холодом.   
\- Ты защитишь меня ото всего в этом мире, но….  
Звездочка на небе подозрительно замерцала, подмигнула Имсу.   
\- Но… от себя ты меня защитить не сможешь, - закончил Артур тихо.   
Имс вскинул руку именно в тот момент, когда поблескивающая звезда решила покинуть небо, бросившись в опасное путешествие по черноте бесконечного полотна тьмы. Вот только полет её был остановлен могущественным жестом маленького лисенка.   
\- Ты меня боишься, Артур?   
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда… к чему эти слова? – Имс чуть сжал пальцы, и звезда, удаленная от них на миллиарды световых лет вдруг вспыхнула ярко-ярко и исчезла.   
\- Забудь, - Артур нервно улыбнулся. – На меня что-то нашло. Пустое это.   
\- Хорошо, - Имс сложил пальцы щепотью и настойчиво потянул на себя невидимую нить. – Не думай о плохом.   
\- Я и не думаю…. У тебя такие красивые хвосты.   
\- У тебя хвосты тоже красивые, - хмыкнул лис, резко сжимая ладонь в кулак, что-то удерживая в нем. – Вот.   
\- Что? – не понял друг.   
\- Нагнись надо мной.   
\- Зачем? – насторожился Артур.   
\- Ну, - хмыкнул Имс, лукаво усмехнувшись. – Или боишься?   
\- И ничего я не боюсь, - пробормотал тот, склоняясь над лисом.   
\- Это приятно слышать, - Имс растер что-то на ладони, испачкав в этом пальцы, а потом неожиданно провел по волосам Артура, убирая за нормальное человеческое ушко черные пряди. На смолистых локонах осталась мерцать звездная пыль.   
\- Что ты сделал? – удивился котенок. Дрогнули в любопытстве ушки.   
\- Заплел в твои волосы чужую вечность, - загадочно отозвался Имс, вновь закрыл глаза и расслабленно улыбнулся. – Погладь мои хвосты ещё. Твои прикосновения меня успокаивают.   
Артур пробормотал себе что-то под нос, но просьбу исполнил, продолжил поглаживать Имса по золотым хвостам. Кицунэ расслабился настолько, что задремал, а Артур продолжал задумчиво гладить мягкую прохладную шерсть. Над ухом, там, где трогал Имс, все ещё горело от неожиданного прикосновения.   
Артур покосился на цветы. Те продолжали цвести, лепестки, подпитанные чужой силой, не вяли и не закрывались, скручиваясь в тугой бутон.   
Нэкомата улыбнулся, чувствуя, как от цветов исходит тот же жар, что и от пыли, которую Имс вплел ему в волосы. 

*** 

Первые испытания подкрались, когда они оба только-только вступили в фазу зрелых представителей своего вида. Имс откровенно заглядывался на юного Артура, тонкого и хрупкого, как веточка цветущей сакуры. Жаркие взгляды, которыми Имс одаривал Артура, становились ещё откровеннее, когда от них разгорался не менее яркий румянец на бледных щеках.   
Это покровительство не давало покоя многим лисам. Всякий гость, встречая на своем пути Артура, считал своим долгом бросить в его прямую несгибаемую спину:   
\- Ничтожество.   
Артура не трогали оскорбления, обидные слова не задевали гордость, не оставляли неприятного осадка: все это исчезало от одной только улыбки Имса.   
«Нахлебник», «падаль», «оборванец» и ещё сотня ржавых корон, которые пытались возложить на голову непоколебимого Артура только слегка царапали его тонкую кожу, не оставляя существенных шрамов.   
Эта невинная игра, полная юношеского очарования, продолжала бы набирать обороты, но вмешался случай, перевернувший дальнейшие отношения Имса и Артура. 

Артур опаздывал к ужину. Имс недовольно бил хвостами о циновку, посматривал на противоположную сторону стола, где, по традиции, сидел Артур и придирчиво оценивал старания Сайто, который из кожи вон вылезал, чтобы угодить своему воспитаннику.   
Чай в невысокой глиняной кружке остывал, ароматный пар рассеивался, смешиваясь с запахами спокойного вечера.   
\- Где его носит? – прошипел Имс, откладывая палочки в сторону. К своей порции он так и не прикоснулся.   
\- Господин? – Сайто испуганно охнул, когда столкнулся с раздраженным Имсом. Его хозяин бесшумно выскользнул на улицу, где и налетел на слугу. – Что-то случилось? Вы закончили с ужином?..  
\- Где Артур? – нетерпеливо перебил его Имс.   
\- Я не видел его уже несколько часов, - задумчиво протянул Сайто, поглаживая подбородок.   
\- Бесполезный старый лис! – рявкнул на обескураженного Сайто Имс, исчезая в сумерках, только золотистые искорки остались кружиться в воздухе. Слуга тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение закрывая глаза, протянул руку, чувствуя, как на ладонь опускаются одна за другой искры могущественного бога.   
\- Опять по запаху искать будет, - поморщился Сайто, чувствуя болезненные ожоги, что оставляли после себя искры. Разъяренный кицунэ мог ранить, даже не ведая того. 

Имс знал этих маленьких лисят. Каждому, если судить по меркам человеческого возраста, было не больше семи-восьми лет. И каждый ребёнок считал своим долгом повторить слова своих родителей – величественных и опасных кицунэ. Они смеялись своими громкими высокими голосами, указывали пальцами, а кто-то бросал под ноги непоколебимого Артура осколки ледяного огня.   
\- Танцуй! Танцуй! – смеялись дети.   
Один из лисят, самый храбрый из своры благородных детей, держал в вытянутой руке подарок Имса – того самого кролика, подаренного много лет назад.   
\- Танцуй же, - фыркнул рыжий лисенок, поднес к игрушке маленький кулачок с зажатой в нем бьющейся нитью огня. – Иначе спалю.   
Соратники засмеялись, стали улюлюкать и хлопать в ладоши, подбадривая своего главаря.   
Имс гневно сжал кулаки, наблюдая за этой сценой. Чернота могучих деревьев надежно скрывала его от любопытных глаз, а барьер, что он установил, не позволил даже лисятам почувствовать его приближение.   
Мелкий рыжий бес уже поднес огненную нить, криво усмехнулся, и тогда Артур сделал то, чего от него никто не ожидал.  
\- Прошу, не делайте этого, юный господин, - он склонил свою черноволосую голову в уважительном поклоне перед заносчивым мальчишкой. – Эта вещь мне очень дорога.   
\- Да? – промямлил лисенок, потеряв дар речи от величественного тона Артура, от его снисходительного поклона. – Тогда на колени! Я великий кицунэ, такой же, как и наш повелитель! Значит, ты встанешь передо мной на колени, тогда, может быть, я тебя прощу и не спалю эту гадость! – лисенок потряс игрушку за ушки.   
Артур закрыл глаза и уже собирался опуститься перед наглыми лисятами на колени, когда из тени мрачных деревьев раздался тихое рычание:   
\- Только посмей.   
\- Повелитель! – запричитали дети, в ужасе наворачивая круги вокруг своего вожака, который застыл от вида приближающегося Имса, злобно размахивающего хвостами. – Повелитель!   
\- Брысь! – рявкнул на лисят Имс, и те, взвизгнув, поспешили унести ноги, но маленького вожака Имс все-таки схватил за хвост, остановив плачущего от страха негодника. – Чтобы больше подобного не повторилось. Ясно?  
\- Да, мой повелитель, - промямлил лисенок, заикаясь от ужаса, леденея от тяжелого мрачного взгляда своего господина.   
\- Отдай игрушку.   
\- Простите, - лисенок передал Имсу кролика.   
\- Никогда не бери то, что тебе не принадлежит. Ты меня понял? – спокойный тон Имса пугал ребёнка сильнее, чем самые громкие крики.   
\- Да.   
\- Пошел вон.   
\- Он же ещё маленький, не надо было так с ним, - покачал головой Артур, наблюдая за лисенком, который уже через пару мгновений скрылся из вида, поглощенный ночным лесом.   
\- Маленький? – угрожающе прошептал Имс. – Маленький, говоришь?   
\- Ты злишься?   
\- А как ты думаешь? – обманчиво-мягко произнес он, протягивая Артуру игрушку.   
На лице кицунэ не было ни намека на бешенство, и Артур, доверчивый, с легкой улыбкой на губах, протянул руку, чтобы забрать подарок. И жестоко поплатился за свою наивность.   
Несчастный кролик упал на землю, когда Имс резко схватил Артура за запястье, грубо впился в нежную кожу пальцами, а потом повалил обескураженного, оглушенного неожиданной атакой друга на мягкий ковер травы.   
\- Имс! – Артур и не пытался бороться с могущественным божеством, но его противник, видимо, воспринял этот испуганный вскрик, как отчаянное сопротивление, и навалился сверху, прижимая Артура всей тяжестью своего тела.   
\- Если тебе так хочется унижаться, то я покажу тебе, что значит настоящая боль и стыд.   
Артур видел только темный силуэт, что возвышался над ним, золото распустившихся за спиной хвостов и сверкающие растопленной медью лисьи глаза.   
Взбешенный Имс и не думал его щадить, когда рвал тонкую одежду и выплевывал злые слова:  
\- Раздвинь ноги. Живо.   
Артур, кусая губы, зажмурился и отвернулся. Он не желал наблюдать за тем, как Имс терял остатки человечности, обретая свою истинную сущность – лисьего бога. Беспощадное и жестокое создание цеплялось за его бедра острыми когтями, тянуло к себе, удобно устраиваясь между ног.   
\- Имс… не надо…, - но боль пришла быстрее, чем он успел закончить свою просьбу. И её становилось все больше, она накатывала с такой бешеной неконтролируемой скоростью, что Артур искусал себе губы и запястья в кровь, глуша крики и стоны.   
Имс хватал его за бока, больно царапал когтями и властно вторгался в горячее уступчивое тело, оставляя метки не только снаружи, но и внутри, клеймя своим запахом и влагой.   
Когда жертва перестала сдерживать крики, а начала упираться в каменные плечи ладонями, стараясь оттолкнуть, Имс рассвирепел, схватил Артура за запястья и завел скованные руки ему над головой. Движения лиса стали агрессивнее и жестче; внутри Артура все хлюпало от его соков и крови, с таким ослепительным, ярким ароматом железа и страха, что Имс окончательно потерял рассудок, вторгаясь все сильнее и быстрее, словно пытаясь навечно слиться со своей жертвой, оставляя внутри своё горячее семя.   
Когда всё закончилось, и Имс оторвался от него, Артур устало сглотнул горький ком, всё это время царапающий ему горло иглами горечи, открыл глаза и вздрогнул. Рядом с ним лежал кролик.   
Брошенная игрушка смотрела на него глазками-пуговками. И он видел сейчас себя этими самыми глазами. Словно со стороны наблюдал за тем, как его сломанное, изнасилованное тело пыталось справиться с крупной дрожью. Пальцы, словно когти хищной птицы, цеплялись за траву, вырывали её из земли, старались зацепить краешек длинного кроличьего уха. И когда у Артура получилось подтянуть к себе игрушку, он слегка испачкал ткань кровью. Темные капли впитались в мягкое тельце, остались на нем кляксами.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо шепнул Артур, сжимая в объятьях игрушку. – Я так сильно люблю тебя.   
Имс вздрогнул. Обернулся и уставился на Артура. На поруганном теле начали проступать его следы: кровоподтеки на бедрах, синяки и укусы. Алым наливался особо болезненный на вид укус на шее. Имс и сам не помнил, когда именно успел ухватить Артура зубами с такой бешеной жаждой, что прокусил там кожу.   
Он блуждал взглядом по изможденному телу Артура, едва прикрытому разодранной одеждой. По телу, которому он отдал свой первый раз, отобрав чужую девственность силой.   
\- Я бы все отдал тебе, - вновь прошептал Артур, поглаживая игрушку по склоненной голове. – Я уже все отдал тебе.   
Имс знал об этом. Знал, но хотел… большего. Он хотел всё без остатка. Видимо, в нем говорила сущность взрослого лиса, в которого он постепенно превращался. Те никогда не делились, брали то, что хотели, а если им противились, то попросту раздирали жертву на куски.   
\- Я же с самого детства был твоим, - закончил Артур едва слышно, приподнялся на локтях, чтобы коснуться хвостов Имса, но тот неосознанно отдернул их от дрожащих пальцев Артура.   
Ласковые карие глаза потемнели от обиды:   
\- Прости…  
\- Нет, - Имс покачал головой. – Это ты прости меня. За… всё.   
Две тонких черных хвоста осторожно переплелись с золотистым маревом лисьего меха, ласково обняли пушистую вереницу, символизирующую абсолютную силу.   
\- Я больше не трону тебя, - вдруг произнес Имс, старательно отводя взгляд от худых бедер Артура, разомкнул объятья хвостов.   
\- Но….  
\- Я даю тебе слово, - перебил его рыжий лис. - Ты мой друг.  
\- А если я не хочу быть твоим другом? – неожиданно зашипел Артур, злобно прижимая ушки к голове. – Ты же слышал! Я тебя….  
\- Замолчи! – прикрикнул на него Имс. – То, что произошло – не более чем ошибка. И давай не станем вспоминать об этом!   
\- Ошибка? – прошептал Артур, впиваясь одеревеневшими пальцами в игрушку. – Ошибка?   
\- Да. Это глупость. Мы взрослеем. Я… взрослею, и я не сдержался. Не переживай, Артур, я найду себе лисицу, и….  
\- Ошибка? – зарычал Артур, чуть надрывая ткань тельца кролика острыми вмиг отросшими когтями. – Мои чувства к тебе – это пустяк?!   
Имс равнодушно повел плечами:   
\- Будь благодарен за то, что живешь под сводами моего храма, под моей защитой. Останься ты с людьми, давно бы уже погиб. Сейчас иное время, Артур, иные нравы и взгляды. Меня помнят и мне возносят молитвы и жертвы, а твой род давно позабыт. Если бы не я, от твоего духовного имени ничего бы не осталось, только старые предания.   
Артур оцепенел от ужаса.   
\- Я попробовал это впервые. Я заинтересован в самом процессе, а не в тебе, - мягкие губы растянулись в хищном оскале, демонстрируя удлиненные клыки. – Будут другие, с кем я вновь это испытаю.   
Черные ушки безвольно обмякли.   
\- Ты высокого мнения о себе, Артур, - поддразнил его Имс, поднялся, поправив на себе одежду. – И о своих чувствах лучше позабудь. Я твой владыка и покровитель, а не возлюбленный, не вздумай утомлять меня своими чувствами.   
\- Я… повинуюсь, мой господин, - едва выдавил из себя Артур, склоняя голову в поклоне. 

Имс действительно сдержал слово, которое ему дал. Через несколько недель в их храм пожаловала целая процессия во главе с одной из самых знатных лисиц северных земель.   
Она была невероятно хороша собой, чуть старше Имса; держалась самоуверенно и надменно, одаривала Имса чарующими улыбками и в качестве своей преданности преподнесла в золотом ларце настоящее сокровище – кинжал с деревянной ручкой.   
Имс, увидев подарок, вскинул брови в немом вопросе.   
\- Единственное оружие, выкованное по велению самой Инари мастером меча своей эпохи, - произнесла лисица, лукаво сверкая светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами. – Клинок, способный лишить любого духа и демона жизни или же бессмертия.   
Имс подозрительно прищурился, переводя взгляд с ларца на лисицу и обратно.   
\- Это мой свадебный подарок, - произнесла она. – В знак скрепления нашего с вами союза, мой господин.   
\- Благодарю за столь богатое подношение, моя госпожа, - принимая подарок, произнес Имс.   
\- Можно просто Мол, - засмеялась она, прикрывая нижнюю часть лица рукавом. – Вы же понимаете, передав нам этот кинжал, Инари лишила людей возможности убить сильнейших из ёкай, и, значит, теперь ёкай связаны клятвой, которую они не в силах нарушить. Мы больше не можем вредить людям, применять к ним силу.   
\- Но и люди не владеют больше опасным оружием, - усмехнулся в ответ Имс. – Это хорошая сделка. Честная.   
Сайто, наблюдая эту сцену из-за плеча Имса, только покачал головой, и, бегло осмотревшись, отыскал в толпе зевак, высыпавших во двор, Артура. На том буквально лица не было от ужаса и обиды. Вмиг повзрослевший, распробовавший вкус предательства, он в отчаянии кусал губы и все шарил непонимающим, пустым взглядом, по фигуре Имса.   
А их господин смеялся, одаривая прекрасную невесту комплиментами, а потом протянул ей руку, приглашая под своды храма.   
Сайто видел, как до этого лицо Артура, искаженное мукой, вмиг разгладилось. Темные глаза стали чернее ночи, глубокими, без единого намека на густую смолу – только черное злое предательство осталось снаружи.   
Он равнодушно смотрел вслед Имсу, и только крепко сжатые кулаки выдавали бурлящий внутри гнев.   
Сайто с тяжелым сердцем наблюдал за тем, как два дорогих ему существа отдаляются друг от друга.   
Юная лисица быстро вскружила голову Имсу, и чем больше тот проводил времени в её компании, тем смешнее становились попытки Артура хоть как-то поговорить и попытаться наладить отношения.   
Сайто чувствовал, что однажды терпение импульсивного Имса лопнет, и он раз и навсегда положит конец наивным потугам Артура вернуть былую ласку в их отношения.   
Так и случилось в один из теплых солнечных дней, когда полным ходом шло приготовление к лисьей свадьбе.   
\- Сколько раз мне тебе повторять, чтобы ты, наконец, понял, что я больше не желаю тебя видеть?! – рявкнул Имс.   
Артур робко перебирал в руках букет из луговых трав, которые собрал в дар лисам.   
\- Я прошу только вернуть нашу дружбу, - Артур нашел в себе силы улыбнуться. Один из лепестков сорвался из соцветия и медленно закружился в своем последнем танце.   
\- А какое право ты имеешь просить? Ты всего лишь нэкомата, - хмыкнул Имс, оборачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. Прекрасный лис, облаченный в свадебные одежды. – Двухвостая кошка. В тебе есть сила, но даже она не защитит тебя от моего гнева. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил, Артур?   
\- Нет, - едва слышно прошептал тот, сильнее сжимая в потных ладонях букет. – Я молю о снисхождении.   
\- Ты его уже получил, - осклабился Имс.   
\- Почему?  
\- Что «почему»? – устало вздохнул Имс. Всего через несколько часов он соединит свою судьбу с прекрасной лисицей, что продолжит его род, а бессмысленные разговоры с бывшим возлюбленным ему изрядно надоели.   
\- За что ты так со мной? – Артур решился оторвать взгляд от прекрасных цветов и трав, что так кружили голову своими ароматами. – Почему, Имс?   
И тут же прикусил себе язык, наткнувшись на надменный, полный презрения взгляд. Имс молчал, и просто смотрел на него, и тишина, заполнившая собой просторный додзе, вдруг рухнула на плечи непосильным грузом.   
Имс медленно поднялся с колен. Артур сильнее сжал стебельки букета, едва не переламывая их, вцепился в последнюю надежду, которой никогда и не было.   
На губах Артура на мгновение мелькнула улыбка и тут же пропала, когда Имс прошел мимо него, не удостоив даже словом.   
За спиной тихо зашуршала дверь, через секунду стихли шаги. В додзе, наполненным дневным светом и щебетом птиц, остался только Артур.   
Из ослабших рук выпал букет, и луговые травы и цветы рассыпались у ног. Беспощадное солнце продолжало заливать додзе своим светом, а птицы продолжали кричать, не умолкая ни на секунду.   
Артур медленно опустился на пол, склонился перед тем местом, где ещё совсем недавно сидел Имс.   
\- За что? – шепнул Артур. – За что так… жестоко?   
Тонкие пальцы собрали цветы, переломили, наконец, стебли.   
\- В чем повинен я? – шепнул Артур, не видя прекрасных цветов. Их очертания расплывались перед глазами. – Зачем именно… так?!   
Артур горько зарыдал, не стесняясь, что его может кто-то услышать. Зарывшись лицом в ароматный букет, он, сотрясаемый от рыданий, прощался с тем, кого так отчаянно любил.   
\- Я же хотел быть вашим другим! Это же вы… захотели большего!   
Осторожное прикосновение заставило замереть, проглотить очередной всхлип и с надеждой обернуться.   
\- Надо уходить, - Сайто едва заметно кивнул. – Как можно скорее.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Вам здесь не место, - Сайто подхватил Артура на руки. Тот устало прижал ушки к голове и обхватил запястье Сайто двумя хвостами. – Больше нет.   
\- Ты получил приказ избавиться от меня?   
\- Нет. Это мой выбор, - Сайто прижал к себе Артура. Минуя десятки коридоров и помещений, где все в суматохе готовились к свадьбе, никто не обратил внимания на старого слугу и его ношу. – Вы достаточно намучились.   
\- Ты его верный подданный, - Артур так и не разжал кулак с увядающим букетом.   
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Сайто, - не говорите больше ничего. Помолчите.   
\- Почему?   
\- Это самый ужасный звук, что я когда-либо слышал, - Сайто быстро зашел в свою комнату, подхватил объемную плетеную сумку, перебросил её через плечо.   
Артур поднял на него глаза.   
\- Звук дрожи в вашем голосе. 

 

Спустя шесть месяцев

 

\- Оставаться на этой земле небезопасно, - Сайто, нахмурившись, посмотрел на поднос. На нем так и осталась нетронутой еда.   
Этот мотель был дешевым, с простыми, но чистыми номерами. В комнатах только по одной - две узких коек с продавленными матрацами и стол, вплотную придвинутый к окну, в котором, за засаленной занавеской, просматривался промышленный район Токио.   
Мотель построили ещё в начале сороковых, как раз в разгар Второй мировой войны. Американцы наводнили Японию, и оккупированной стороне ничего не оставалось, кроме как свыкнуться и попытаться жить по-новому.   
Сейчас, спустя сорок лет, в некоторых районах Токио все ещё остались старые мотели, сырые комнаты которых помнят захватчиков с их громким смехом, ароматным виски и дешевым табаком.   
\- Почему ты не поел, Артур? – мягко спросил Сайто.   
\- Я не хочу.  
Сайто тяжело вздохнул, бросил портфель на свою койку и подошел к Артуру, который сидел за столом и лениво рассматривал плачущий Токио за окном. Капли били в стекло, обнимались, стекая ручейками.   
\- Что ты видишь? – спокойно спросил Артур.   
\- Серый город.   
\- А ещё?   
\- Улицы, небо, заводы, - Сайто ослабил узел галстука.   
\- А если возьмешь зеркало, что ты увидишь в нем? – у Артура была такая прямая спина, что Сайто было больно смотреть на неё. Черные ушки почти не двигались, хвосты замерли безвольно на полу.   
\- Себя, - Сайто пожал плечами.   
\- Окно и зеркало – оба из стекла, но стоит добавить несколько капель серебра, и больше не видишь мир, небо и дождь, видишь только себя, хоть и смотришь в стекло.   
Артур обернулся. Сайто выругался, заметив в его руках кинжал.   
\- Зачем ты его забрал? – поигрывая кинжалом, спросил Артур. – Этим можно убить любого из ёкай.   
\- Или дать жизнь новому ёкай, - тихо произнес Сайто, кивнув на вторую ладонь Артура, которой он задумчиво поглаживал круглый живот. – Ты же дашь ему жизнь?   
\- Зачем? Если даже я сам не хочу жить, зачем давать жизнь… этому?   
\- Это твой ребёнок, - Сайто опустился перед ним на колени, осторожно забрал кинжал, положив его на стол, и мягко взял в свои руки тонкие прохладные ладони Артура. – Он только твой. Он не принадлежит Имсу.   
Артур вздрогнул, услышав имя, которое стало ему ненавистно:   
\- Как ты понял?   
\- Я принял роды у многих лисиц, в том числе, у матери Имса, - Сайто помолчал. – Ты оставишь ребёнка?   
\- Да, - бесцветно прошелестел в ответ Артур. – Если бы не он, я бы воткнул себе кинжал в сердце, как только отыскал его в твоих вещах.   
Сайто заметно расслабился, даже улыбнулся, рассматривая бледное осунувшееся лицо Артура:   
\- Тебе нужно лучше питаться, иначе лисенок родится слабым.   
\- Это будет кот. Не лисенок, - отрезал Артур. Даже хвосты пришли в движение, выдавая возмущение хозяина. – И как ты его примешь, ведь я не женщина?..  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - рассмеялся Сайто, но смех у него получился наигранный, натянутый, и Артур окончательно убедился, что ничего хорошего не произойдет.   
\- Не дай ему погибнуть, - отрезал Артур, вновь уставившись в холодное стекло, за которым сырел город.   
Сайто кивнул, поднялся с колен и подошел к своей койке. Покопавшись в портфеле, вытащил бумаги и стал что-то в них искать, шелестя листами. Старый лис только вдали от чужих глаз мог выпустить уши и хвост, и сейчас задумчиво подергивал ими, что-то просматривая в бумагах.  
\- Среди людей ты быстро вырастишь, - вдруг сказал он. – Здесь мало магии, и это сыграет нам на руку. Сейчас ты выглядишь, в лучшем случае, лет на шестнадцать.   
\- А ты быстро стал говорить, как человек, - вздохнул Артур.   
\- Люди странно влияют на ёкай, - хмыкнул Сайто. – Вытягивают из нас магию, заставляют прятаться по углам и учат говорить так, чтобы не показаться странным или подозрительным.   
\- Сайто.   
Черный лис моментально навострил уши и перестал говорить о глупостях человеческого мира.   
\- Ты увел меня. Зачем?   
\- Она бы тебя убила, когда узнала, что ты носишь ребёнка господина. Или ты убил бы себя, останься там ещё хотя бы на час.   
Артур кивнул сам себе, вновь коснулся живота и задумчиво пробормотал, рассматривая собственное отражение в холодном стекле:   
\- Всегда говори мне правду.   
Сайто вновь зашелестел бумагами:   
\- Когда ребёнок родится, и ты немного… подрастешь, я отправлю тебя в другую страну. Там ты затеряешься.   
\- В Японии моя внешность все же экзотика, - Артур вздохнул. – Сделай все быстро.   
\- Слушаюсь.   
Они оба знали, что говорят уже не о будущем переезде, а о том страшном дне, когда ребёнок появится на свет. 

Артур метался в горячке. Первые несколько часов он терпел, но когда боль стала невыносима, он стал тихо стонать, а потом кричать.   
Он понимал, что, поднимая шум, тем самым привлечет соседей, которые, хоть и сменялись день ото дня, но в бдительности и внимательности им было не отказать.   
Когда в дверном замке завозились с ключом, Артур с ужасом подумал, что кто-то из людей все же вызвал полицейских - как они называли стражей порядка - и те быстро разберутся с ним и с его еще не родившимся ребёнком.   
Но на пороге возник взволнованный и бледный Сайто. Он, захлопнув дверь, бросил свой драгоценный портфель в сторону и подлетел к койке, на которой метался Артур.   
\- Как долго? – только и шепнул он, скидывая пальто и пиджак.   
\- Не помню. Несколько часов, - Артур поморщился. Ему внутренности разрывало на части, и он прекрасно понимал, что это делал не котёнок, а маленький бешеный лис, который крутился в его чреве, ища выхода.   
\- Подожди. Потерпи немного, - уговаривал его Сайто, заворачивая рукава белоснежной сорочки и готовя необходимые инструменты.   
Артур слышал, как начала закипать вода на плите, как черный лис поспешно стерилизовал ножи, опускал в спирт нити и иглы. Он ловил каждый звук, легкий взволнованный вздох, мягкие шаги Сайто.  
\- Ты помнишь мою просьбу? – лисенок в его чреве рвался на свободу.   
Сайто застыл на месте с тазиком в руках и влажными полотенцами. Черные острые ушки на его голове испуганно дрогнули:  
\- Да.  
Но выполнить обещанное оказалось не так просто. Бессмертное тело Артура не давало возможности оставить на коже даже один надрез. Сайто вновь и вновь пытался разрезать плотную кожу на животе, но лезвие просто соскальзывало, не оставляя ни царапины.   
\- Умоляю тебя! – завопил Артур, обливаясь слезами. Муки стали нестерпимыми. Искусанные губы кровоточили, по неосторожности Артур прикусил язык, и теперь во рту было солоно.   
Он мучился несколько часов, он потерял счет этим бесконечным минутам, и лисенок, что так отчаянно стремился жить, медленно его убивал, не понимая, что тем самым убивал и себя.   
\- Сайто, - Артура трясло в ознобе. Он был бел, как первый снег, девственно чистый и непорочный. Прекрасный снег, не тронутый ни одним живым существом. – Сайто.   
Черный лис, в бессилье застонав, схватил кинжал, занес его над грудью Артура, но так и не смог завершить начатое.   
\- Режь, - отдал приказ тот. Ушки болезненно прижаты к голове, хвосты мертвыми канатами скрутились на полу. – Умоляю. Спаси его.   
Но рука не слушалась. Сколько бы он не пытался опустить кинжал, вонзить его в ещё вздымающуюся грудь, чтобы отнять одну жизнь, и дать другую, что-то останавливало его.   
Артур как-то странно дернулся. Пальцы намертво вцепились в простыни, тело изогнулось в агонии. Он весь в одно мгновение пришел в движение, даже ушки и хвосты ожили на секунду, а потом все застыло, замерло. Артур булькнул кровью. Та потекла у него из носа, запузырилась в уголках губ.   
\- Режь! – заорал Артур. На бледном измученном лице ненавистью горели только глаза: черные, злые, полные отчаяния. – Режь!   
\- Я молю меня простить, - простонал Сайто, хватая два мечущихся хвоста Артура. Намотал их на кулак и приставил к ним кинжал. Он знал, что это единственный шанс спасти их обоих. Ведь, лишив жизни Артура, он может убить и лисенка. – Простите.   
Сайто, зажмурившись, недрогнувшей рукой, закончил начатое. Отрубленные хвосты отбросил в сторону, и тут же склонился с окровавленным кинжалом над животом Артура. Что-то отмерил окровавленными пальцами, прочертил едва заметную полоску под пупком и надавил лезвием, пуская кровь. Человеческую кровь смертного существа, ведь, лишив Артура хвостов, он забрал у него его бессмертие.   
Артур орал не своим голосом, метался по узкой кровати и проклинал Имса на всех известных ему языках. На третьей минуте, когда Сайто закончил резать и стал медленно раздвигать плоть, чтобы вытащить ребёнка, Артур потерял сознание.   
Он не помнил, как Сайто ещё кромсал и резал его, как мягко отодвигал органы, купаясь в крови и слизи, искал его лисенка.   
Когда Артур очнулся, все было кончено. Он был зашит, перетянут бинтами в районе живота и поясницы.   
В комнате было темно и тихо. Так тихо, что Артуру моментально стало не по себе. Он вскинулся, едва не скатившись с койки, и испуганно спросил у тишины:   
\- Ребёнок?..  
\- Эй, тихо-тихо, - черный лис появился, словно из-под земли, приобнял его за плечи и вновь насильно уложил в постель. – Всё нормально. Они спят. Один сильный, он и крутился, а вот второй слабенький совсем. – Сайто опустился на край койки, взял руку Артура в свою ладонь. Черный лис успел помыть руки, но по краям манжет впиталась и побурела кровь. – Лисята живы.   
\- Лисята? – глупо повторил измученный Артур. – Их двое?..  
\- Их было трое, - Сайто ласково и очень осторожно гладил пальцами ладонь Артура, тем самым успокаивая его. – Один родился уже мертвым. Я пытался вдохнуть в него жизнь, но слишком поздно. Прости меня.   
Артур кивнул. Плакать сил не было, но слезы, запекшиеся в уголках глаз, все равно потекли по щекам.   
\- Не надо, - шепнул Сайто. – Лисят разбудишь. Одна очень верткая девочка. А вторая тихая-тихая, на тебя похожа.   
Артур кивал и плакал, а потом вырвал ладонь из ласкающих пальцев Сайто и закрыл лицо, пряча его от печального взгляда черного лиса.  
\- Они живы….  
\- Один погиб.   
\- Артур….  
\- Ненавижу.  
\- Что?   
\- Я его ненавижу, - прошипел Артур. – Как же я его ненавижу! Что? Отпустить и пожелать счастья? Ни за что! – Артур убрал руки. Голова у него раскалывалась, все тело болело, внутри все резало и тянуло. – Ненавижу.  
Сайто отвел взгляд от бледного, дрожащего Артура, который своей худобой и юностью так походил сейчас на обычного земного подростка.  
\- Я спрошу тебя ещё раз, - прошелестели сухие, изогнутые в нехорошей усмешке губы. – Зачем ты увел меня? Скажи мне не вторую причину, а первую.   
Сайто некоторое время молчал, мел хвостом из стороны в сторону. На его койке, в импровизированном кульке из одеяла и простыней, мирно спали лисята.   
\- Имс поступил неподобающим образом.   
Лис вздохнул.   
\- Грязно. Недостойно.   
\- Не смей говорить ему про детей, - холодно отрезал Артур. – Даже не думай поддерживать с ним связь. Узнаю – сердце тебе вырву.   
\- И не подумаю. Спи. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Становление человеком потребует много сил.   
\- Я хочу слышать детей. Почему я их не слышу? – Артур тут же заметался из стороны в сторону. – Они не дышат….  
\- Сейчас ты слышишь, как человек. Ты скоро привыкнешь. Артур, отдохни. Прошу тебя.  
\- А ты?   
\- Мне нужно сварить сонной травы. Соседи слишком много слышали. У меня в запасе пара часов до рассвета, чтобы успеть подправить им память.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - Артур тихо застонал, пытаясь перевернуться на другой бок. Нашел более удобное положение и тут же заснул.   
Сайто сидел в тишине и слушал его дыхание, потом повел ушами, считая вздохи лисят. Все трое были живы. Он не спас только одного лисенка, единственного мальчика в помете.   
Сайто, все ещё слушая чужую жизнь, склонил голову, посмотрел на пол, где валялись ошметки хвостов Артура.   
\- Ками-сама*, - прошептал Сайто. – Инари, что же сотворил твой сын?.. Как ты позволила ему такую жестокость?..  
За окном, не замолкая ни на секунду, шел дождь, мыл стекла холодной водой, перешептывался о чем-то с тяжелым грозовым небом. 

 

*** 

Артур, прищурившись, оценил положение и вскинул винтовку. Приклад знакомо и так приятно уперся в плечо. Как обычно, он поглотит отдачу, оставив после себя только легкую боль.   
Когда цель появилась на горизонте, Артур уже стоял на позиции, рассматривал приближающийся автомобиль в оптический прицел.   
Легкая усмешка тронула его губы. Конечно, бронированное стекло, иного он и не ожидал.   
Палец коснулся курка, легко погладил и замер, пока взгляд изучал цель.   
\- Три, - считал Артур.  
Черный автомобиль остановился на перекрестке.   
\- Два, - светофор подмигнул желтым глазом, распахнул красное око.   
Цель шевельнулась, стала перелистывать бумаги, что-то внимательно изучать и считать.   
\- Один, - палец мягко коснулся курка раз, второй, третий.   
Артур бил в одно место, и третья пуля достигла цели. Прочертила прямую линию мимо опешивших водителя и телохранителя, и с легким хрустом вошла в горячую плоть высокого лба жертвы.   
Артур опустил винтовку, спрятал её в футляр, а затем набрал на кейсе необходимую комбинацию, устанавливая бомбу.   
\- Хорошая девочка, - он погладил кейс, прощаясь с оружием.   
Спустя несколько минут, когда Артур уже вышел из старого здания, на крыше раздался такой взрыв, что сверху посыпались кирпичи и куски бетона.   
\- Громко, - восхитился Артур, поправив воротник пальто, посмотрел через плечо на полыхающее пламя, обвел взглядом паникующую толпу зевак, которые что-то кричали, жестикулировали, кто-то снимал пожар на мобильный телефон, а потом спустился в метро, где без труда растворился среди спешащих посмотреть, что же взорвалось зевак. 

\- Папа! – Меган повисла на шее Артура, едва за тем захлопнулась входная дверь.   
Артур, усмехнувшись, поцеловал дочь в щеку.  
\- Где Ариадна? – Артур сбросил пальто и передал Мег небольшую дорожную сумку, в которой та моментально начала копаться в поисках подарков.   
\- Как обычно, что-то чертит, - фыркнула Меган, роясь в вещах отца. Черные острые ушки заинтересованно подрагивали, а пять пушистых хвостов мели по полу.   
\- На дне сумки, - подсказал Артур. – Жёлтый сверток отдашь Ариадне.   
\- Где ты был на этот раз? – Мег шелестела свертками.   
\- В Берлине.  
\- Когда ты возьмешь меня с собой? – светлые глаза Меган блестели в предвкушении. – Ты же знаешь, я очень сильная. Я хочу работать вместе с тобой.   
\- Меган, - резче, чем хотел, оборвал её Артур. – Ещё рано.   
\- А когда будет не рано?! – вспыхнула дочь, вскочила на ноги. – Каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься, ты пахнешь порохом и кровью! Если ты не чувствуешь, то мы с Ариадной буквально задыхаемся от этих запахов!   
Артур изумленно приподнял брови и, подняв руку, понюхал рукав своего пиджака. Действительно, запах остался, а он его и не почувствовал, пока Меган не сказала.   
\- Мег, - предостерегающе произнес Артур. – Мы говорили об этом. И не один раз. И я четко тебе сказал, когда ты сможешь присоединиться ко мне.   
\- Когда?! Ты всегда говоришь потом! Всегда скрываться, не показывать себя! Сколько ещё? – Меган так кричала, что Ариадна спустилась на шум и, нахмурившись, наблюдала за развитием событий. – Сейчас ты простой человек! А мы,… мы не люди! Я бы защищала тебя, как раньше это делал Сайто!   
\- Меган, успокойся, - Артур прошел мимо дочери, потрепал Ариадну по голове, погладив мягкие черные ушки на ее голове.   
\- Папа! – крикнула ему в спину Мег. – Как ты можешь?! Я же хочу тебе помочь!  
\- Сейчас ты можешь помочь мне разогреть ужин и накрыть на стол, - невозмутимо ответил Артур, сбрасывая туфли. – Ариадна, как твои чертежи? Закончила дипломную работу?   
\- Ты…. Ты….  
Артур обернулся на гневное шипение Меган.   
\- Ты запретил нам искать Имса, - Мег бросила распакованный подарок на пол. Из коробочки выпал мобильный телефон последней модели. Она наступила на него, а потом отшвырнула ногой. Телефон пролетел до лестницы, ударился о нижнюю ступеньку; на сенсорном экране прохрустела белая молния. – Мы живые боги! И мы хотим видеть своего второго отца! Но ты нам запретил! Ты все нам запрещаешь!   
Артур смотрел на дочь тяжелым немигающим взглядом, только по поджатым губам можно было понять, как он взбешен.   
Меган тяжело дышала, смотрела с неприкрытой яростью и враждой.   
\- Тебя тоже не устраивает то, как я вас воспитал? – спросил Артур у Ариадны.   
Та быстро мотнула головой.   
\- Предательница! – прошипела Мег. – Ты тоже хочешь видеть Имса!   
Оттолкнув Ариадну, Меган взбежала вверх по лестнице. Хлопнула дверь, а потом они оба услышали, как в комнате Мег что-то ударилось о стену и разбилось.   
\- Спасибо, - Ариадна показала на свой телефон. – Ты всегда делаешь нам одинаковые подарки, чтобы мы не ссорились. Не обращай внимания на Мег, она остынет, всегда остывала.  
\- У неё характер....  
Артур осекся, но Ариадна закончила его мысль:  
\- Как у Имса?..  
\- Именно, - Артур натянуто улыбнулся. Надо же, при упоминании этого имени внутри все ещё тянуло тупой болью.   
Ариадна прижала к голове ушки, три хвоста за её спиной так же безвольно повисли:   
\- Пап, прости.  
\- За что? – Артур поднял с пола разбитый телефон.   
\- Ты и дядя Сайто ничего от нас не утаивали, сразу все рассказали: о нашей природе, силе, могуществе. Мы родились, когда ты уже стал человеком, поэтому в десятки раз слабее ёкай, но все так же опасны для людей. Мы… просто хотим с ним встретиться.  
Ариадна покачала головой, вдруг обняла отца крепко-крепко, прижимаясь к его сильному телу:  
\- Ничего не прошло. Мы видим.   
Артур вздрогнул, но обнял дочь в ответ.   
\- Не сломайся, пап. Пожалуйста, не сломайся, ты должен быть сильным. Меган это тоже поймет.  
Внутри вновь заболело, и под коркой, под его надежной плотной броней что-то хрустнуло, пошло трещинами, как на сенсорном экране мобильного телефона, и наружу полилась липкая жижа былой ярости и обиды.   
\- Я вас так люблю, девочки, - Артур поцеловал Ариадну между пушистых лисьих ушек. – Позови сестру к столу. Будем ужинать.   
Ариадна подняла на него умненькие черные глаза, точь-в-точь как у него, улыбнулась и, расцепив объятья, побежала наверх.   
Артур улыбнулся ей вслед. Внутри вновь разболелась старая рана, загноилась.   
\- Мои девочки.   
На следующее утро его разбудила Ариадна. Дочь ворвалась в спальню и дрожащим голосом, полным тревоги и волнения шепнула, что Меган пропала. На кровати только короткая записка: «Хочу найти Имса». 

\- Что ты будешь делать? – Сайто задумчиво курил. – Я проверил, она была в Японии.   
\- Всегда есть «но», Сайто. Договаривай.   
\- Ты стал таким черствым, Артур.   
\- У меня дочь сбежала. Естественно, я собран и сдержан.   
\- Я не о том, - Сайто покачал головой, вздохнул, и устало взглянул в окно. Панорама ночного Токио его успокаивала. Не смотря на то, что город жил своей жизнью, кипел событиями и вспыхивал миллионом неоновых огней, он действовал на него, как глоток хорошего вина.   
Артур сильно повзрослел за те десять лет, что они не виделись. Черные кудри волос теперь были коротко острижены и зачесаны назад, в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, а губы все чаще складывались в жесткую линию.   
\- Она сбежала, чтобы отыскать своего отца, - мягко напомнил Сайто, затягиваясь. – Меган всегда была своенравной девочкой, так что я не удивлен, что она бросилась на поиски Имса. Ты слишком долго держал их на расстоянии от отца.   
\- Я их единственный отец, - отрезал Артур.   
\- И отец, и мать, - хмыкнул Сайто. – Но теперь мы живем среди людей, не забывай, что у них все… немного иначе.   
\- Она была в храме? – перебил его Артур. – Она с ним виделась?   
\- Я двадцать лет старался не пересекаться с Имсом, - черный лис пожал плечами. – Ради тебя и девочек я перешел много границ и нарушил десятки клятв.   
\- Ты знаешь, что моя благодарность не знает границ….  
\- Она была в храме, но с Имсом она не встретилась.   
Сайто заметил, как напрягся Артур, позволил себе слабую улыбку:  
\- Ты будешь сильно удивлен, но Имс уехал из Японии несколько лет назад. Он оставил храм.   
Артур молчал.   
\- Не спросишь о причинах?   
\- Мне все равно. Я только хочу знать, где моя дочь.   
\- Так в том-то и суть, - Сайто глубоко затянулся, смакуя дорогой табак, обернутый в не менее дорогой сорт бумаги. – Она уехала вслед за отцом.   
\- Говори.   
\- Ты же помнишь Мол? Хотя, о чем я спрашиваю? Конечно, ты её помнишь. Знатная лисица из очень хорошей семьи, с идеальной родословной, я бы даже сказал, безукоризненной.   
\- Ближе к делу, - процедил Артур. – У меня мало времени.   
\- Кровь гнилая, - Сайто поморщился. – Изъедена безумием.   
Сайто докурил, затушил сигарету в пепельнице и выдохнул облачко дыма в тишину и полумрак.   
\- Она перерезала половину храма. Большую часть лисиц, детей в том числе.   
Артур даже бровью не повел, изучал ровную стрелку на своей брючине.   
\- Рубанула Имсу пару хвостов, а потом себе глотку перерезала. Имс тогда сам чуть не рехнулся.   
\- Но кинжал был у нас.   
\- Лисы, - многозначно протянул Сайто. – Ещё не привык, что у нас всегда есть козырь в рукаве? Лезвие всегда можно сломать на части и сделать два клинка.   
\- Где мне искать Имса? – Артур глянул на вторую брючину.   
\- Он в Африке. Четыре месяца назад его видели в Сенегале. Сомневаюсь, что он до сих пор там. Но Меган купила билет до Сенегала. Она идет по его запаху.   
Артур кивнул и поднялся на ноги, но Сайто проворно потянулся вперед и схватил его за руку.   
\- Я полечу с тобой.   
\- Нет.   
\- Где Ариадна?   
\- Осталась в ЛА. Она, в отличие от Мег, которой ты разрешал все, слушается меня.   
\- Я дам тебе свой самолет. Полетишь чартером.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Почему ты такой упрямый? Я бы мог тебе дать все….  
Сильные пальцы отцепили от себя руку Сайто. Артур мельком взглянул на своего старого друга и сообщил, словно невзначай:  
\- Я не связываюсь с лисами.   
\- Ты знаешь, что тебе здесь всегда рады, - улыбнулся тот, слушая, как затихают шаги Артура. - Привози девочек в гости….  
Но дверь за Артуром уже захлопнулась. Сайто усмехнулся, достал из пачки ещё одну сигарету и закурил.   
За окном Токио продолжал жить и будоражить воображение новыми неоновыми цветами. Те распускали свои ядовитые лепестки только с наступлением ночи, влекли к себе завороженных мотыльков.   
Вот и Сайто, забыв, что когда-то был лисом, совершил фатальную ошибку, посчитал себя мотыльком и подлетел слишком близко к цветку, который никогда не был и не будет его.   
Черный лис вновь затянулся, глотнул ядовитого дыма, заполнив им легкие, а потом отпустил его, задумчиво наблюдая, как дым разбился о прохладную стену залитого дождем окна. 

Естественно, в Сенегале Артур не смог отыскать дочь. Меган оставляла после себя такие очевидные следы, что Артур неодобрительно морщился и качал головой. Его девочке ещё учиться и учиться, а она уже с пеной у рта отстаивала свои права работать вместе с ним.   
Артур, не теряя времени даром, навел необходимые справки и купил первый же билет до Момбасы.   
Этот город встретил его адской жарой. Артур буквально варился заживо в своем идеальном скафандре: тонкая верблюжья шерсть в сочетании с льном и хлопком стали для него персональной тюрьмой и настоящим испытанием, которое он с честью прошел, пока добирался по шумным улочкам Момбасы на медлительном и грязном такси.   
Пока немолодой негр - таксист крутился по тесным переулкам, пытаясь выбрать наилучший маршрут, чтобы доставить заказчика к месту назначения, Артур, достал из дорожной сумки молескин и быстро пролистал несколько страниц.   
Отыскав необходимый номер, он потянулся к нагрудному карману пиджака и вытащил телефон. Тот сверкнул стальным холодным блеском, и таксист моментально напрягся, уставился на Артура немигающими черными глазами в зеркало заднего вида. Но, заметив эмблему надкушенного яблока на крышке, моментально успокоился и даже начал что-то напевать себе под нос.   
\- Это я, - ответили с первого гудка, и Артур, не утруждая себя приветствиями, перешел сразу к делу. – Ты не ответил на мое сообщение.   
\- Работал, - устало прошептали в трубке. – Прости, Артур, но следов твоей малышки я не нашел. Она пропала.   
\- Вообще ничего? Бронь в отелях? Аренда автомобилей? Билеты?   
На том конце трубки обиженно засопели:  
\- Я все проверил.   
\- Черт….  
\- А вот по второму пункту новости есть, - воодушевленно поделилась трубка.   
\- Говори.   
\- Я сейчас вышлю тебе пару адресов. Бар. Казино. Бордель. Он там постоянный гость.   
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.   
\- Э-э-э… Артур…  
\- Да? – от бешенства и сложившейся безвыходной ситуации у Артура заломило в висках.   
\- Зачем тебе Имс? Он же полный отморозок. С ним никто не хочет работать. А местные его побаиваются, за нечисть считают….  
\- Спасибо за помощь, Юсуф. Но Имс мне нужен.  
\- Понял, - вздохнула трубка. – Удачи. И извини, что не помог.   
\- Наоборот, ты мне очень помог, - Артур мельком глянул в зеркало заднего вида – водитель напряженно следил за ним после того, как в разговоре промелькнуло имя Имса. – С меня скидка на следующий заказ.   
\- Серьезно? Пятьдесят процентов? – обрадовался Юсуф.   
\- Пять, - отрезал Артур. – Всего хорошего, Юсуф.   
Трубка что-то хотела ответить, но Артур уже нажал на кнопку отбоя и спрятал телефон в карман.   
\- Приехали, мистер, - десятью минутами позже, сообщил таксист на ломаном английском.   
\- Благодарю, - он передал шоферу банкноту, и тот, чуть помедлив, все же забрал деньги. Что-то бросил в спину своему пассажиру, когда тот уже выбрался из автомобиля, но Артур не стал обращать внимание на предупреждения суеверного водителя, он и так знал, с кем ему предстояло иметь дело. 

Имс обнаружился на удивление быстро. Он даже не скрывался, сидел за стойкой и спокойно играл в покер. С ним за столом сидели араб, двое чернокожих и один европеец. Из всех троих курил только Имс. Он мусолил сигарету во рту, перекатывал её из одного уголка губ в другой, а при разговоре даже не вынимал, и та прыгала при каждом слове. Дым ему мешал, и он щурил то один, то второй глаз в зависимости от положения сигареты во рту.   
Артур был удивлен, даже, немного шокирован тем, как выглядел Имс. Он… повзрослел так сильно, словно провел на земле ни один десяток лет: на лице отложили свой отпечаток переживания и тревоги, остались паутинкой в уголках глаз и глубокими ровными морщинами на лбу. Тяжелое сильное тело скрывал потрепанный пиджак и брюки, из-под ремня которых выбилась странной расцветки рубашка. Светлые волосы отросли, и Имс зачесывал их на косой пробор.   
\- Ещё, - глухо бросил Имс, получил очередную карту и вновь перекатил сигарету. Пепел упал прямо на стол, но никто из игроков этого не заметил. Только Имс вдруг вздохнул и подбросил в общую кучу фишек ещё пару, поднимая ставку.   
\- Здравствуй, Имс, - Артур, без прелюдий, присел на соседний свободный стул и подал знак официанту, чтобы принес для него какое-нибудь пойло.   
Приветствие сыграло свою роль – Имс как-то весь пришел в движение: вздрогнули плечи под пиджаком, напрягся торс, голова странно дернулась, и тяжелый взгляд оторвался от карт; серые глаза впились в профиль Артура.   
\- Вскрываемся, господа? – поинтересовался темнокожий крупье местного разлива.   
Европеец и араб моментально сбросили карты, отказываясь от игры, а вот оставшиеся двое решили попытать удачу. Поставили все на кон и раскрыли карты. Имс небрежно бросил свои на стол, тем самым подписывая противникам приговор на проигрыш.  
Артур позволил себе минутное удовольствие наблюдать за бурей эмоций, промелькнувших на лице лиса.  
Шустрый официант принес заказ, поставил рядом с Артуром бокал с виски, явно дешевым и паленым.   
\- Артур, - прохрипел Имс, сумев кое-как взять себя в руки. – Я….  
\- Искал ли тебя кто-нибудь последнее время? Молодая девушка, примерно двадцати лет? – тут же перебил его Артур. Находиться рядом с Имсом ему было неуютно и страшно. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а в животе скручивалась тугая спираль ужаса, из-за которой Артур не мог взять себя в руки.   
Имс откровенно опешил от подобного напора. Он смотрел и не узнавал Артура.   
\- Темноволосая? Волосы до плеч? – задал он пару вопросов.   
\- Да. Где она?   
\- Зачем тебе? – хмыкнул Имс, туша сигарету в пепельнице. В той уже торчал ёжик окурков, и Имс добавил очередной, из-за которого два бычка выскользнуло и покатилось по игральному столу. Крупье не повел и бровью, только поинтересовался, будут ли господа вновь играть.   
\- Где. Она.   
\- У тебя венка дергается на виске, - подметил Имс, собрал свой выигрыш и поднялся на ноги. – Она же меня искала. И нашла.   
\- Она жива? – Артур из последних сил сдерживал свой гнев.   
\- Дышит… пока.   
\- Что ты хочешь за неё?  
\- А сколько у тебя есть? – не остался в долгу Имс. – Здесь не место для таких разговоров. Пошли, здесь недалеко, заодно и обсудим… детали.   
Артур терпеливо ожидал, пока Имс обменивал фишки на наличность, пока, выйдя из казино, закуривал и некоторое время мусолил сигарету в губах. Он все это время смотрел ему в спину и думал о том, что без колебаний убьет лиса. К тому же, разогретый металл кинжала приятной тяжестью висел под пиджаком, рядом с пистолетом.   
Квартира Имса оказалась всего в квартале ходьбы. В трехэтажном здании из оптимистичного желтого кирпича с узкими окнами и такими же балкончиками, огороженными балюстрадой.   
Имс жил на втором этаже, занимал левое крыло.   
\- У меня много вопросов к тебе, Артур, - как-то спокойно, даже устало произнес Имс, копаясь в кармане в поисках ключей. Нашел связку и стал ковыряться в замке. – Судя по всему, ты наемник? Девчонка с тобой работает? Новенькая?   
Имс открыл дверь, отошел в сторону, пропуская Артура вперед.   
\- Сразу скажу, что навыков ей ещё недостает, но, если обучить, будущее её ждет грандиозное….   
Артур, едва войдя в квартиру и увидев привязанную к стулу Ариадну с заклеенным ртом и кровоподтеком на правой щеке, не раздумывая, развернулся и от души врезал Имсу по его наглой, заросшей щетиной морде.   
Тот, не ожидая нападения, охнул, нелепо взмахнул руками и рухнул на пол.   
\- Я тебя убивать сейчас буду, мудак, - зашипел Артур, выхватывая пистолет.   
Имс, надо отдать ему должное, быстро сориентировался. Подорвался и перекатился за диван, а оттуда за стойку бара.   
\- Ты меня убить все равно не сможешь! – заорал Имс.   
\- Серьёзно? – съязвил Артур, подлетая к связанной дочери. Ариадна была жива, только без сознания. – Мне сообщили, что тебе пору хвостов отсекли. Давай проверим сейчас твою неуязвимость?   
\- Ты не сможешь меня убить! – гнул свое Имс подозрительно спокойным голосом.   
\- Зато ранить смогу! – Артур вытащил кинжал и быстро перерезал хитроумные узлы, что навязал Имс вокруг запястий Ариадны.   
\- Сюрприз, дорогуша! – усмехаясь, Имс высунулся из-за бара с автоматом наперевес, но, заметив, что Артур сжимал в руках кинжал, потемнел лицом и на секунду растерялся.   
\- Беги, падла, - Артур снял пистолет с предохранителя и сделал несколько выстрелов.   
Но Имс вновь спрятался, так и не сделав ни единого выстрела.   
\- Может, поговорим? – заорал он из-за своего убежища. – Что это ты сразу кидаешься-то?!   
\- Что ты с ней делал? – Артур, спрятав кинжал, мягко похлопал Ариадну по щекам, но та даже не вздрогнула.   
\- Клофелин! – Имс высунул руку, сжал кулак и только большой палец оттопырил. – Она брыкалась, как кошка.  
\- Только вылезь оттуда, я тебя лично усыплю и порублю на кусочки, - пообещал Артур, подхватывая дочь на руки.   
\- Ты должен был её лучше учить, - Имс продолжал отсиживаться в своем убежище, хотя прекрасно понимал, что пока Артур занят девчонкой, ему представился отличный шанс подстрелить их обоих. – Она, конечно, пыталась скрываться и вести слежку аккуратно, но толку-то…. Я её схватил на второй же день.   
\- Пытал?  
\- А? Что? Нет!   
\- А ссадина откуда?   
\- Шлепнул случайно, когда она кричать начала.   
\- Я тебя сейчас самого шлепну, - процедил Артур, вынося Ариадну из номера.   
\- Эй! – крикнул вслед Имс, покидая, наконец, свое укрытие. – Подожди! Что все это значит? Что ей надо было? И ты….  
\- Больше тебя никто не искал? – Артур полоснул по нему черным злым взглядом, словно ароматный свежий кофе в лицо плеснул.   
\- Ты о чем? – Имс мельком глянул на девушку, которую Артур так бережно и даже нежно прижимал к груди, на пистолет, который тот умудрялся держать.   
\- За тобой больше никто не следил?   
\- А? Нет. А что?   
\- Ничего. Спасибо, Имс. Прощай.   
\- Что? Что ещё за «прощай»? Ты куда собрался? Эй!   
Артур поставил Ариадну на ноги, прижал к себе, обняв крепко за талию, и направил на Имса пистолет:  
\- Я выстрелю и раню тебя. Не убью, просто раню. Отходить будешь пару дней, кровью все зальешь. Ты же понимаешь, что даже частичная потеря хвостов делает тебя уязвимым, Имс. Да и силу ты не можешь применять на простых смертных, иначе нарушишь клятву, что заключили ёкай при передачи кинжала.   
\- Артур, - Имс нехорошо прищурился, набычился и подобрался весь, готовый в любой момент кинуться и задрать жертву до смерти. Вот только автомат опустил. – Я жду объяснений.   
\- Серьёзно? – фыркнул тот, и все-таки выстрелил.   
Имса по инерции толкнуло назад. В плечо клюнуло тупой болью, словно хищная птица сомкнула на нем свой клюв. Птица вновь напала, оставляя глубокую рану в животе.  
\- В следующий раз я метну тебе в лоб кинжал.   
\- Ты человек, - Имс принюхался, зажимая рану на животе. – А она… кто?   
\- Всего хорошего, Имс, - Артур спрятал пистолет и вновь подхватил Ариадну на руки. Та застонала, поморщилась и с трудом разлепила глаза.   
\- Папа?   
\- Папа? – повторил Имс. – Что за чертовщина, Артур?! Артур! Черт….  
Артур даже не обернулся, весьма довольный собой. И тем, что голос его и руки не дрожали. 

*** 

Имс нарисовался на пороге его номера этим же вечером. Хмурый и молчаливый, он обогнул Ариадну, открывшую дверь на его осторожный стук и, не ожидая приглашения, развалился в кресле.   
\- Милая, завтрак при…. Ясно, не завтрак, - Артур оборвал себя на полуслове, едва увидел нежданного гостя. – Доброе утро, Имс. Зачем пришел?   
\- За правдой. И лучше бы тебе ввести меня в курс дела, ведь, насколько я могу судить, - он кивнул на Ариадну, - я поймал не ту кошку, за которой ты охотишься.   
\- Ариадна, - Артур кивнул дочери. – Спустись, пожалуйста, вниз и распорядись о завтраке для мистера Имса. И пусть сварят черный кофе.   
\- Да, пап, - осторожно произнесла она, метнув быстрый взгляд на Имса, но тот не обращал на неё никакого внимания.   
Когда за Ариадной закрылась дверь, Артур перевел дыхание и сел напротив Имса в такое же кресло, глянул остро и быстро, после чего сразу перешел к делу:   
\- Ты прав. Я наемник, со мной рвалась работать моя дочь, но я постоянно её отговаривал и удерживал. Видимо, чаша её терпения переполнилась, и она взялась за невыполнимый заказ. И, да, Имс, во втором ты тоже прав: попалась не та кошка, как ты выразился.   
Имс не перебивал, внимательно слушал. Хотелось курить, но он не стал доставать сигареты, вместо этого мотал во рту, зажимая губами, зубочистку.   
\- У меня две дочери, и вторая решила помочь мне в поисках, не смогла усидеть дома. А я-то думал, что она вся в меня, но упрямство передается по наследству.   
\- Значит, мне стоит ожидать удара в спину от твоей второй дочери?   
\- Возможно, - Артур пожал плечами.  
\- Как зовут твоих дочерей?   
\- Ариадна и Меган, - с неохотой отозвался Артур. – Ариадна только что спустилась вниз за завтраком и кофе для тебя.   
\- У Меган есть кинжал?   
\- Нет. Он только у меня.   
\- Мол тоже говорила, что кинжал только один, - буркнул Имс. – Где твоя жена, Артур?   
Тот вскинул брови в немом вопросе, но быстро взял себя в руки, улыбнулся слегка:   
\- Её нет. Я воспитываю их один.   
\- Как ты стал человеком? – Имс быстро перевел тему разговора.   
\- Обстоятельства сложились подобным образом, - Артур недовольно всплеснул руками. – Как долго ты ещё намерен устраивать мне допрос?   
\- Я просто поддерживаю разговор, - Имс равнодушно пожал плечами. – Значит, не ответишь?   
Руки Артура вновь пришли в движение, он словно отмахнулся от вопроса и задал собственный:  
\- Брюхо зашил?   
\- Залатал, - Имс прищурился. – Мстительное существо. Так и царапаешься.   
Ариадна впорхнула в номер с подносом на руках, застала уставившихся друг на друга отцов и, нахмурившись, подошла к Имсу вплотную, поставила на столик рядом с ним поднос.   
\- Пей кофе, завтракай и проваливай, Имс, - почти ласково попросил Артур.   
\- Одна из твоих сучек решила мне глотку перерезать, и ты решил, что я буду мирно дожидаться этого, покуривая косячок за игральным столом? – Имс схватил чашку, принюхался.   
Артур покосился на дочь, та продолжала хмуриться, но на Имса особого внимания не обращала, листала какие-то бумаги, примостившись на узенькой софе, зато слушала внимательно. Выпустила черные ушки, ловя каждое слово Имса.   
Ариадна, вскинув голову, встретилась с отцом взглядами и тут же спрятала ушки, чтобы новый родитель не заметил расцвета её шерстки и не стал задавать лишних вопросов.   
\- Слушай, если я должен извиниться, то я это сделаю. Может, тебе легче станет, - кофе чуть подстыл, и Имс, выплюнув зубочистку на поднос, отхлебнул половину напитка из небольшой чашечки. Громко сглотнул, облизнул вмиг покрасневшие губы, а потом прикончил оставшуюся половину, вновь шумно отхлебнув. – А, может, и нет.  
\- Может, - Артур улыбнулся в ответ – получилось ласково, почти нежно. Увидев эту улыбку, Имс опешил. В себя пришел, когда Артур уже выхватил пистолет и прицелился.   
\- Ты пистолеты по каждому углу распихиваешь? – Имс послушно вскинул руки вверх, пустая чашечка повисла на его указательном пальце на хрупкой тонкой ручке.   
\- «Слушай, если я должен извиниться, то я это сделаю. Может, тебе легче станет», - слово в слово повторил Артур, продолжая усмехаться, но на этот раз зло, мстительно, жестоко. – Милая, кажется, мистер Имс не будет завтракать. И он уже уходит. Открой ему дверь, пожалуйста.   
Ариадна проворно подбежала к двери и распахнула её.   
\- Намек понят, - хмыкнул Имс.   
Поставив чашку на поднос, он поднялся на ноги и отряхнул помятый потрепанный пиджак.   
\- А ты молодец, - хмыкнул Имс. Артур даже не заметил этого движения, но через секунду пистолет был уже в руке Имса. Он покрутил его, покривил губы, а потом бросил обратно. На стволе остались вмятины от пальцев. – Не успел сбежать от меня, как быстро с кем-то детей сделал.   
\- Всего доброго, Имс.   
\- Пока, детка, - Имс подмигнул Ариадне и скрылся за дверью.  
\- Не мог никого лучше найти на роль моего отца? – подвела итог дочь.   
\- Не могла остаться в ЛА, а не лететь, очертя голову, в Африку? – Артур говорил обманчиво-мягким голосом, именно таким тоном, которого боялись обе дочери. – Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Меган могла нарубить дров….  
\- Пока что благодаря тебе нам есть чем топить зимой камин.   
\- Папа….  
\- Я думал, ты куда благоразумнее, чем твоя сестра, - Артур потер переносицу. От визита Имса у него разболелась голова, а из-за неожиданного упрямства дочери заломило в висках. – Что ты узнала до того, как Имс схватил тебя? И как он вообще тебя обнаружил?   
Ариадна очаровательно покраснела и потупила взгляд таких же темных, как у Артура глаз. Странное дело, но дочки были обе похожи на него, только у светлоокой Меган было что-то общее от отца-лиса.   
\- Меган не отличается особым терпением, поэтому мне показалась, что она сразу же пойдет к Имсу, поэтому я постоянно держалась рядом с ним.   
Артур обреченно вздохнул.   
\- Ты её чувствуешь? – Артур покосился на поднос с завтраком и поморщился. Прикасаться к еде расхотелось.   
\- Да. Она в безопасности, - Ариадна нахмурилась. – Жаль, что я не чувствую, где она.   
\- Как тебе Имс? – Артур задал самый страшный вопрос, которого он очень боялся, но ещё сильнее его пугал ответ дочери.   
\- Отвратителен, - она передернула плечами. – Думаешь, нам надо за ним следить? Меган же за ним охотится.   
Артур перевел дыхание и взглянул в окно. За тонкой парусиной штор листьями-лапами переговаривались пальмы. Шепот их был легким, убаюкивал ленивыми песнями.   
\- Это Меган открыла на себя охоту, - Артур покачал головой. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы Имс нашел её.   
Ариадна присмотрелась к чашечке, из которой её отец-лис пил кофе, взяла, покрутила её, подбросила в воздух и ловко поймала.   
\- Мне он не нравится, - она сжала ладонь, и чашка хрустнула в её пальцах. Ариадна даже не поцарапалась; ссыпала осколки на поднос. – А вот сестре может понравиться.   
\- Она уже от него без ума, - процедил Артур, закипая. – Она полмира пролетела, чтобы его найти!   
\- Но… зачем?  
\- Потому что я поздно заметил, что в ней так много лисьего.  
\- Нужно следить за Имсом?   
\- У меня в этой адской стране нет знакомых, так что попробуй почувствовать сестру. Я знаю, что ты слабее её, но попытайся зацепить след.   
У всегда тихой и прилежной Ариадны моментально загорелись глаза. Впервые отец доверил ей то, чего даже Меган не удостаивалась – работа в команде.   
\- Я постараюсь, - почти благоговейно прошептала она. От шквала эмоций она не смогла удержать свой истинный облик: ушки и хвосты украшали её настолько, что Артур немного остыл и, подойдя ближе, потрепал дочь по голове, почесал за ушками. Ариадна тут же замурлыкала, прикрыла в блаженстве глаза.   
\- А ты хотела бы узнать Имса ближе? Не стесняйся, Ариадна, я пойму, он же твой отец.   
Ариадна открыла глаза, глянула на Артура серьёзно, с легкой злостью:   
\- У меня только один отец. 

Артур даже не удивился, заметив вечером, что следом за ними увязался Имс. Оказывается, тот и не уходил никуда, сидел в лобби мотеля и давился дешевым виски. А когда он и Ариадна мелькнули на горизонте, Имс быстро кинул на стойку бара пару мятых банкнот и поспешил следом.   
\- Что ты за нами плетешься? – прошипел Артур, когда Ариадна уверенно вела его по следу Меган.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы одна из твоих сучек мне брюхо вспорола. Буду пасти вас, пока не свалите из Момбасы.   
\- Баран, - процедил Артур.   
\- У меня отличный слух, - буркнул Имс.   
Ариадна завернула за угол какого-то неприметного здания, повернула в сторону узких улочек, уходящих вглубь старого города.  
\- Нехороший район, - проворчал Имс.   
\- Закрой рот, - зашипел на него Артур, доставая пистолет. Ариадна остановилась перед двухэтажным зданием из серого кирпича, потопталась у двери, а потом глянула на отца.   
\- Надо же, - хмыкнул Имс, шумно втянул воздух. – Лисой пахнет. У твоей суки отличный нюх.   
\- Имс, если ты ещё раз назовешь мою дочь сукой, я тебе челюсть сломаю.   
\- Ты? Мне? – хохотнул Имс. - Не смеши меня, Артур. Даже не смотря на тот факт, что у тебя есть кинжал, ты слабее котенка против меня.   
Внутрь их пускать не хотели. Пока Артур не ткнул в невысокого пухлого человечка пистолетом, тот не сдвинулся с места. Перекатывая и смакуя посеревшую жевательную резинку золотыми зубами, пухлячок отошел в сторону, пропуская их в огромное, накуренное помещение с тусклым светом, отраженным от серых стен.   
Артур моментально отыскал взглядом Меган. Дочь сидела за круглым столом в компании подозрительных мужчин разных мастей, покуривающих сигары и смачно сплевывающих прямо на пол. Все были увлечены игрой в покер, сидели, уткнувшись в свои карты, что-то прикидывали в уме и как могли, пытались блефовать. В центре стола скопилась весомая ставка из разноцветных фишек и наличности: от местной валюты до мятых бумажек с изображениями американских президентов.   
Меган щурилась от едкого дыма, мусолила фильтр сигареты, зажатой во рту, и усмехалась уголком губ.   
\- Вскрываемся, господа? – она очертила взглядом разношерстную компанию, бросая фразу на чистейшем суахили. – Или кто-то хочет поднять став….  
Она резко замолчала, наткнувшись взглядом на взбешенного Артура, который наблюдал за ней из-за спины одного из оппонентов по столу. Рядом с отцом переминалась с ноги на ногу Ариадна. Сестра выглядела расстроенной и совсем чуть-чуть взволнованной, видимо, атмосфера подпольного игорного дома так на неё подействовала, но, заметив мужчину, который с интересом посматривал в карты одного из игроков у неё из-за плеча, Меган поняла, что взволнована Ариадна из-за него.   
Имс.   
\- Папа! – вскрикнула Меган, резко соскакивая со своего места.   
Артур с ужасом и тревогой ожидал и готовился именно к этому, но все же до последнего лелеял надежду, что Меган окажется умнее, не станет совершать необдуманных поступков. Но его дочь оказалась пленницей эмоций. Увидев Имса, она с поразительной грацией перемахнула через стол – ни одна фишка и банкнота даже не шелохнулись – и повисла на шее у Имса.   
\- Папа! Я так долго хотела с тобой встретиться! Папочка! – Меган жмурилась от счастья и ласкалась к Имсу, мурлыкала, а потом неожиданно выпустила черные лисьи хвосты, одаривая Имса взрывом родного аромата.  
Игроки за столом с криками ужаса вскочили со своих мест, бросились кто куда. Артур не мог их остановить, не мог поднять руку и спустить курок, чтобы устранить свидетелей, он просто наблюдал за тем, как дочь жалась к Имсу и счастливо улыбалась.   
\- Ты теперь поедешь с нами, да? Мы же теперь вместе будем? Семьей? – мурлыкала Меган, не понимая, что с каждым её словом лицо Имса белело от бешенства, а глаза, наоборот, становились чернее ночи.   
Ариадна осторожно коснулась ладони Артура и несмело переплела их пальцы вместе. На своего второго отца она смотрела как на врага, с неприязнью и отвращением.   
Имс же гладил Меган по голове и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься на Артура, который выглядел растерянным и испуганным.   
\- Конечно же, мы будем вместе, - наконец, произнес он, тем самым подписывая Артуру смертный приговор. 

*** 

В ЛА они прилетели на одном самолете. Имс тащил на плече объемную сумку, успевал кивать и бросать какие-то фразы Меган, которая буквально повисла на его руке, а сам буравил тяжелым взглядом затылок Артура.   
\- Пап, ты же меня научишь разным лисьим штучкам? – не затыкалась Меган. Щеки у неё раскраснелись, глаза горели лихорадочным огнем. Ариадна же не разделяла энтузиазма сестры, смотрела на своего второго отца с неприкрытой неприязнью – вцепилась в Артура мертвой хваткой, прилипнув, словно репей.   
\- Научу, - глухо отозвался Имс. – Конечно, милая, научу….   
Естественно, Имс увязался следом, ввалился в их дом бесцеремонным кулем помятой одежды и пожеванной разбитой души в телесной оболочке. Когда Артур заметил, что он его не приглашал, и тем более, не позволял разбирать сумку с трусами и носками, Меган закатила истерику.   
\- Он наш отец! Ты столько лет не позволял нам с ним видеться! Он останется, иначе уйду я! – вопила дочь.   
Артур от этих слов моментально потух, как-то сжался весь и обреченно кивнул. Ариадна, наблюдая эту сцену со стороны, с ненавистью глянула вначале на Имса, который решил вдруг улыбнуться ей, а потом перевела взгляд на раскрасневшуюся от негодования сестру:   
\- У меня только один отец, - подхватила свой чемодан за ручку и покатила к лестнице.   
Так начались самые тяжелые дни в жизни Артура. Имс в буквальном смысле этого слова прописался у них, целые дни проводил исключительно с Меган, иногда уходил куда-то, но постоянно возвращался.   
Артур однажды попытался отвадить его, переставил замки, рассыпал перед дверьми и под окнами сухие травы, отпугивающие лис, но Имса это не остановило. В буквальном смысле этого слова, распушив оставшиеся семь хвостов, он вновь нарисовался в их гостиной, внося в его жизнь бардак: тут, там, всюду.   
Понимая, что его загнали в угол, Артур махнул рукой на свои бесплодные попытки, рассудив, что потерять доверительные отношения с дочерью для него гораздо более серьёзная проблема, нежели призрак прошлого, из-за которого до сих пор что-то тянуло в груди, лопалось и разламывалось на части.   
Когда дочери не были заняты в колледже, Имс рассказывал им лисьи секреты, помогал управлять силами, делился тайнами, а потом притащил откуда-то два металлических чемодана, напичканных самым разным оружием, и давал уроки по его эксплуатации.   
Артур старался не пересекаться с Имсом, когда дочерей не было дома. Он сидел в своей спальне, оставлял пометки в молескине, рассматривал чертежи в ноутбуке и вел переписку с потенциальными клиентами.   
Однажды Имс все же нарушил его уединение – бесцеремонно ввалился в спальню и уставился на Артура, расслабленно лежавшего на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. Всю негу как рукой сняло.   
\- Наверное, нам нужно поговорить, - Имс оперся плечом о дверной косяк, сложил руки на груди.   
\- Наверное, тебе нужно оставить меня в покое, - Артур уткнулся в свой спасительный молескин.   
\- Мы теперь вместе живем.   
\- Это ты поселился здесь без моего разрешения.   
\- Ты особо не сопротивлялся.   
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора.   
Имс хмыкнул:   
\- Так и будем продолжать пикировать, нанося удары колкостями, или все же обсудим наше будущее?   
\- А нам нечего обсуждать, - Артур мельком глянул на него. – У нас нет будущего.   
\- Есть. Дочери.   
\- Мои.   
\- И мои.   
\- Когда они были моими, ты назвал их сучками, - Артур мстительно прищурился. – Неужели что-то изменилось?   
\- Прекрати….  
\- Это ты перестань, - Артур глянул в ноутбук, где всплывающее окно мигало новым непрочитанным сообщением. – Не думал, что они могут быть не твоими?   
Имс некоторое время молчал, переваривая информацию. Артур не вытерпел, отвлекся от письма, в котором не мог понять ни строчки, хотя написано оно было на самом обычном английском.   
Лис усмехался, скалился зубастой ухмылкой:   
\- У них много хвостов. К тому же, они пахнут моей кровью.   
\- Пошел вон.   
\- Спускайся, девочки скоро вернутся.   
И ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Артур, отшвырнув от себя ноутбук и молескин, согнулся пополам и слабо застонал – внутри разболелось сильнее и теперь резало штыками надежды, пуская красную кровь на зарубцевавшиеся раны былой обиды. 

Целую неделю ситуация накалялась. Артур с трудом переносил присутствие Имса, вежливо кивал ему, не отвечал на остроты, а просто жил и раздумывал над очередным заказом. Меган и Имс оживленно и очень громко обсуждали какую-то глупость, смотрели неизвестно какой по счету фильм, развалившись перед телевизором в гостиной, и хохотали так, что Ариадна почти всегда ходила в наушниках, только бы не слышать их. Наверное, если было бы возможно, дочь и маску на лицо нацепила, но тогда точно могла где-нибудь споткнуться и разбить себе нос.   
\- Этот кубок я выиграла во втором классе, - хвалилась однажды Меган, показывая Имсу свои награды. – Папа тогда меня сильно отругал.   
\- Почему? – Имс с тоской смотрел на глупую жестянку в руках дочери.   
\- Я не рассчитала сил и побила все рекорды в беге. Думаю, папе пришлось вытрясти из моего учителя физкультуры душу, чтобы тот забыл не только свои попытки сообщить о рекорде совету школы, но и собственное имя, - засмеялась она, тут же потянулась за россыпью золотых медалей. – Но я все равно не слушалась, правда, сил прикладывала меньше. Вот это я получила за соревнования по плаванью в средней школе, вот эти за районные и городские чемпионаты по баскетболу в старших классах. Мало кто воспринимал меня всерьёз из-за маленького роста, а я прыгала выше, чем дылды под два метра. Ох, помню, папа тогда себе места не находил….  
Имс оторвался от созерцания наград, поднял голову, моментально встретившись взглядом с Ариадной. Вторая дочь смотрела на него спокойно, без каких-либо эмоций, как ученый на новый вид бактерии, обнаруженной под ободком унитаза.   
Взгляд у Ариадны оказался точь-в-точь, как у Артура: тяжелый, горячий, уничтожающий.   
\- Ужин скоро будет готов. Спускайтесь, - припечатала она. На ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда новый отец попытался ей улыбнуться. Ариадна предпочитала игнорировать его смешные попытки сблизиться с ней. И сейчас не исключение – ушла так же тихо, как появилась на горизонте.   
\- Не переживай, - Меган перестала трещать, собрала свои сокровища и бросила их обратно в коробку. – Она признает тебя. Наберись терпения, папа.   
Ужин проходил в напряженной обстановке. Ариадна без особого аппетита жевала листья салата, Меган же, наоборот, набросилась на еду и, едва ли не причмокивая, довольно жмурилась и лезла за добавкой.   
Артур меланхолично резал свой бифштекс, орудовал вилкой и ножом с такой силой, что те неприятно царапали тарелку. Это резало слух всем трем лисам, но не сдержался только Имс.   
\- Артур, спокойнее. Не надо так нервничать – это же семейный ужин. Ты так тарелку распилишь….  
\- Хватит этого цирка! – Ариадна вскочила на ноги, гневно швырнула приборы на стол. – Когда ты уже оставишь нас в покое?   
\- Ариадна, - бесцветно прошелестел Артур. – Пожалуйста, успокойся и сядь на место.   
\- Не сяду! И не проси! – Ариадну трясло от бешенства. – Он тебя изнасиловал, а потом бросил, неужели забыл?   
\- Не забыл, - Артур с трудом сглотнул, потянулся к бокалу с водой. – Не вороши прошлое….  
\- Да ты ещё совсем ребёнком был! Только дядя Сайто тебе помогал! – шипела в гневе Ариадна, выпуская весь накопившийся пар. – А если бы он был рядом, то все было бы иначе! – она указала на Имса. Тот удивленно вскинул брови, чем ещё сильнее взбесил дочь. – И Роберт был бы жив!   
При звуках имени сына, рука у Артура дрогнула, бокал выскользнул из рук, и вода пролилась на белоснежную скатерть.   
\- Из-за тебя умер мой брат, чудовище! – от злости Ариадна заплакала, но голос не понижала, продолжала кричать на лиса.   
\- Он не виноват в смерти Роберта, - оборвала ее Меган, которой изрядно надоел этот концерт с выяснением отношений. – Папа был слаб и не смог бы всем троим нам дать жизнь. Не забывай, что он был среди людей, и пожертвовал ради нас всем, включая бессмертие.   
\- Ох, вот как, - сладко пропела Ариадна, вцепившись в очередную жертву, на этот раз собственную сестру. – А по чей милости ему пришлось избавляться от хвостов, чтобы дядя Сайто смог разрезать ему живот и вытащить нас?! Это все из-за него! Будь он рядом, отец не пошел бы на такие жертвы, и наш брат был бы жив!   
\- Прекрати истерику, - шикнула Меган, хвосты за её спиной пришли в лихорадочное движение.   
\- Это у тебя случалась истерика, - мстительно напомнила Ариадна, - когда ты в начальной школе нарисовала этого… мерзавца и сбежала с уроков, чтобы отыскать! Забыла, как папа искал тебя по всему городу со мной на руках? А ты забралась в один из неблагополучных районов, вся морда в слезах и соплях, но бегала от проституток к бомжам и наркодилерам и показывала им свой… портрет, вдруг, кто твоего обожаемого папочку признает! И ревела. Дура!   
\- Сама дура! – заорала Меган, пунцовая от стыда.   
\- Я с ним жить не буду, - устало подвела итог Ариадна, ей было плевать на сжатые кулаки сестры, на её перекошенное бешенством лицо. – Я уже позвонила дяде Сайто, он сказал, что приютит меня. Все равно этот мудак хвостатый скоро исчезнет, когда ему надоест в семью играть.   
Благополучная, хоть и немного шумная семья Артура рушилась на глазах. Имс растерянно продолжал жевать мясо, запивая его апельсиновым соком. Он не знал, как поступить.   
\- Как ты можешь улыбаться ему? – скривилась Ариадна. – Он же подонок, каких свет не видывал. После всего, что он сделал с папой….  
\- Мы с Имсом решили попробовать начать с начала, - Артур кивнул Ариадне на её стул. – Милая, не ругайся с сестрой, а доедай свой ужин.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, - охнула она, покорно рухнув на своё место.   
\- Ариадна, я твой отец, не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, - голос Артура стал тверже иридия. Имс слышал об этом металле – редкий, единственный в своей природе, такой же уникальный, как и сам Артур.   
\- Прости, - прошептала она, схватила свои приборы и стала ковыряться в тарелке.   
\- Меган, извинись перед сестрой, - Имс решил, что сейчас самое время вступить в беседу.   
\- Но я ничего не делала! – попыталась возмутиться та, но взгляд лиса убедил её в том, что данный спор ей не выиграть. – Прости меня, Ар.   
\- И чтобы больше я не слышал подобных разговоров, - Артур вздохнул. – Вы сестры, и должны держаться друг друга.   
\- Всем приятного аппетита, - лис вновь влез в разговор, подмигнул Артуру, на что тот ответил такой ослепительной улыбкой, что Имсу стало не по себе.   
Поздно вечером Имс осмелел настолько, что решил нарисоваться на пороге спальни Артура, но тот быстро выхватил из-под подушки пистолет.   
\- Пошел вон.   
\- Но мы же начинаем с начала, - Имс мял декоративную подушечку, прихваченную с дивана в гостиной, которую зачем-то притащил с собой. Всё это время он обнимался с этими самыми подушками, мучаясь приступами бессонницы, но теперь у него были полные права вломиться в хозяйскую спальню и потребовать своё право первой ночи, может, и второй, и третьей, а там время покажет.   
\- Только для вида, чтобы дочки не переругались.   
\- Ты все же признал меня их отцом, - самодовольно хмыкнул Имс, закрывая за собой дверь.   
\- Оговорился, - Артур цапнул из-под подушки глушитель и быстро прикрутил его. – Слушай, Имс, не доводи до греха. Ты через сутки оклемаешься, а мне потом кровь и кишки твои от пола отскребать.   
\- Значит, тебя Сайто резал, да? – Имс не стал рисковать, уселся по-турецки прямо посреди спальни, смял подушечку в своих лапищах.   
\- Дальше? – процедил Артур. – Переходи к сути вопроса. Что ты хотел узнать?   
\- Вы долго были вместе?   
\- Достаточно.   
\- Ты с ним спал?   
\- Это тебя не касается, - хмыкнул Артур, махнул пистолетом в сторону двери. – Твое место на диване. Хотя, можешь занять гостевую комнату, так и быть. Я сегодня щедрый.   
\- Мое место рядом с тобой, - насупился Имс, продолжая мучить подушку.   
\- Не поздновато опомнился-то? – ироничный тон задел лиса сильнее слов.   
\- Я тебя люблю, - гнул свое Имс.   
\- Слушай, ты издеваешься?  
Лис молчал, только смотрел исподлобья. Упрямство действительно было исключительной чертой Имса.   
Вздохнув, Артур убрал пистолет обратно, выключил свет и забрался под одеяло:   
\- Я устал. Мне надоел этот фарс, надеюсь, тебе он тоже вскоре надоест, и ты оставишь нас в покое. Если когда-либо захочешь увидеть дочерей, знай, что я не стану препятствовать вашим свиданиям, только в семью нашу не лезь. Хорошо?   
\- Нет, - раздалось гневное рычание из темноты. – Не хорошо. Это моя семья.   
\- Спокойной ночи.   
\- Артур?   
Ответа не последовало.   
\- Я знаю, ты не спишь, у тебя дыхание сбивается. Поговори со мной, - Имс, прекрасно видя в темноте, продолжал мучить подушку и слушать чужие вздохи. – Я же извинился, хватит сучиться. Тебе будет хорошо со мной. У нас все будет замечательно. И, если хочешь, я дам тебе ещё детей….  
Когда в тишине раздался сдавленный смех, Имс подумал, что ему удалось достучаться до Артура, но тот в свою очередь пытался подавить приступы истерического хохота.   
\- Я отдал бессмертие и возможность носить, чтобы Меган и Ариадна появились на свет! Не пожертвовав я тогда хвостами, то вместе с Робертом умерли бы и они!.. Черт! Хватит об этом! Убирайся! Я хочу спать!   
\- Я рядышком посплю.   
\- Залезешь ко мне в кровать, клянусь, вышибу тебе мозги! – взбеленился доведенный до отчаяния Артур.   
\- Я у кровати. Рядышком, - промямлил Имс, кинул несчастную подушку на ковер и примостился в обещанном месте. Покрутился с минуту, а потом вновь завел разговор. От звуков его голоса, Артур измученно застонал. – Слушай, а ты никогда не хотел мне сказать, что у нас есть дети?   
\- Нет. О нас заботился Сайто. Он дал нам больше, чем мог бы предложить ты.   
\- Раз ты так говоришь, так и быть, не буду его убивать.   
\- Ты так щедр, - процедили из темноты.   
\- Вам… было без меня плохо? – у Имса дрогнул голос, и Артур, расслышав это, передумал говорить гадости, уставился в свою очередь в темноту, но былые силы остались в прошлом, прошло не менее пары минут, прежде чем он стал различать отдельные детали предметов и интерьера.   
\- Нам было без тебя очень тяжело. Особенно, когда Роберт умер, а девочки требовали внимания. Ариадна была очень слабенькой, а Меган невероятно активной. Я едва находил в себе силы брать их на руки и укачивать – в первую неделю я их ненавидел. Сайто буквально спас нас. Всех троих.   
\- Вы могли вернуться, - Имс повернулся на бок, уставился на Артура.   
\- Мы сбежали от твоего равнодушия, - хмыкнули в ответ. – Останься мы, что с нами тогда сделала бы твоя обожаемая жена? Молчишь? Потому что знаешь, что она, узнав правду, убила бы меня прежде, чем я смог принести лисят. А, вернись мы, она….  
\- Я понял. Не надо, - поморщился Имс, стиснул подушку в отчаянии. – Прости меня.   
\- Имс.....  
\- Да?   
\- Ты редкостный мудак, и это ничем не исправишь, - Артур устало потер переносицу. – Я все пережил и перестрадал.   
\- Я все равно люблю тебя, - заупрямился Имс.   
\- Тебе надо было любить меня, когда я умолял протянуть мне руку. И сейчас я умоляю вновь, Имс, только об одном: уйди так, чтобы не разрушить то, что я строил все эти годы.   
Но Имс молчал, впитывал разбавленную вдохами Артура тишину, рассматривал серые тени, исчезающие в гуаши тьмы. Наблюдал за тем, как те ловко скользят из угла в угол, мечутся, пойманные в силки призрачного света, брызнувшего с острых спиц звезд и овальных жерновов луны.   
Лис прищурился. Вот на мантии одной из теней захлопнулся капкан полуночного света, намертво вцепился в ткань. И как бы ночная фурия не билась в острых клаках, только сильнее раздирала своё надежное укрытие от света.   
Одна из звезд устала светить на небе, кинула прощальный взгляд в непроглядную тьму, и отпустила себя в сказочный полет, прокусывая мрак бешеной мощью.   
Имс закрыл глаза.   
Его предательство прокусило Артуру горло.   
Прекрасное создание с черными, чуть раскосыми глазами, молило о помощи, когда горячая артериальная кровь била из раны, булькала пузырями, пока зияющую рану пытались зажать руками, чтобы хоть как-то остановить огненный поток жизни.   
Имс морщился от красочной картины, что встала перед глазами, но отмахнуться от неё уже не было сил.   
Артур, облаченный в самое дорогое кимоно с разодранным подолом, с худыми белыми бедрами, забрызганными кровью и спермой, хватал ртом воздух и пытался справиться с раной. Он протянул одну руку в немом призыве. Он умолял подсказать о вздохе. О том, как ему теперь дышать.   
Имс резко распахнул глаза. Ему никогда не снились кошмары, даже после того, как Мол совершила свою мрачную жатву.   
До рассвета оставалось чуть больше часа.   
Лис, бросив осторожный взгляд на кровать, так и замер, рассматривая спящего Артура. Тот перекатился на самый край, подсунул одну руку под подушку, а пальцами второй почти касался пола.   
Имс с наслаждением и тяжелым сердцем смотрел на эти пальцы: гибкие, длинные, так отличающиеся от узких ладоней, которыми Артур в последний раз с любовью и нежностью касался его лица. Он и сам сильно изменился за эти годы на земле. Два тысячелетия могущества, которых его лишила Мол отразились на всем существе, заставили резче повзрослеть.   
Кончики пальцев Артура чуть дрогнули. И у Имса во рту слюна скопилась, так захотелось прикоснуться губами к этой ладони, уткнуться в неё лицом и жадно втянуть аромат демона-человека.   
Имс отбросил подушку в сторону, подлез ближе и уже хотел исполнить задуманное, как манящие его пальцы вновь дрогнули и замерли. Взгляд Имса остановился на чем-то темном, спрятанном под кроватью, на фоне чего белоснежные пальцы Артура казались маяком в ночи.   
Лис осторожно цапнул плоскую коробку и, не церемонясь, открыл крышку. Внутри оказалась пачка полоройдных снимков. Множество снимков, с которых на него смотрели его дочери и Артур: первые шаги Меган, зареванная Ариадна, у которой отобрали погремушку, дочери, собирающие башню из разноцветных кубиков, Артур, нежно прижимающий к себе спящих лисят.   
Снимки выпали из рук Имса, когда на дне коробки обнаружилась плотная книжка в коричневой обложке. Между страниц был зажат засохший цветок с двумя розовыми бутонами. Страницы дневника Артура хранил тот самый цветок, который ему был некогда подарен звездной ночью на утесе. И тряпичная игрушка кролика, развесив уши, смотрела на Имса из коробки с осуждением и неприязнью.   
Удерживать сердце тише лис уже не мог. То громыхало в груди так громко и отчаянно, что могло просто не выдержать. 

*** 

Артур уехал всего на несколько дней. Сказал, что это связано с работой, собрал чемоданчик, подхватил свое щегольское пальто и сбежал так быстро, что даже с дочерьми не попрощался.   
\- Он всегда такой? – Имс, потягивая кофе, сунул лапищу под футболку и почесал живот.   
\- Он такой из-за тебя, - Ариадна, немного оттаяв, снизошла до того, чтобы начать нормально общаться со своим вторым отцом. – Вы опять с Меган ночью курили?   
\- Почуяла? – Имс сладко зевнул, поглядывая на дверь, за которой скрылся слегка, совсем чуть-чуть прирученный Артур. – Отцу наябедничаешь?   
\- Нет, если….  
\- Апельсинку хочешь? – Имс отвернулся от двери, шумно отпил из своей кружки.   
\- У меня на них аллергия, - поморщилась Ариадна. – Так вот….  
\- И что мне сделать, чтобы заставить тебя молчать? – хитро прищурился Имс. – А я все думал, что ты копия Артура, а, как оказалось, в тебе больше лисьих черт, чем кошачьих.   
\- Мне надо посмотреть кое-какие чертежи, - у Ариадны загорелись глаза. – В Лувре.   
Имс шумно присвистнул.   
\- Ты же можешь?   
\- Ну, могу, - лис вновь приложился к кружке, обогнул обеденный стол, когда они с дочерью очутились на кухне. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя, как и Меган обучал?   
\- Ну, хочу, - насупилась Ариадна.   
Имс засмеялся. На душе вмиг стало легко и спокойно.   
\- Чего смеёмся? – Меган буквально повисла на шее отца, шумно чмокнула его в затылок.   
\- Твоя сестра хочет немного поворовать.   
\- А вот и нет, - Ариадна моментально покраснела и стала оправдываться. – Мне нужно кое-что почитать! И все!   
\- Одной нужно что-то почитать, второй немного потренироваться, как правильно воровать и не оставлять следов, - Имс поставил кружку на стол, а потом быстро обернулся, схватил Меган за талию и подбросил вверх. Дочь взвизгнула от неожиданности и засмеялась, оказавшись вниз головой. – И как мне теперь вас воспитывать?   
Меган продолжила заливаться смехом, а Имс грешным делом подумал, что никогда не был так счастлив. 

Артур не вернулся. Прошла неделя, но телефон продолжал хранить гробовое молчание, сообщая осатаневшему от беспокойства Имсу, что абонент ни при каких условиях недоступен, данный номер вообще не обслуживается и пора бы ему бросить пустые затеи дозвониться до владельца.   
Ариадна стала что-то подозревать:   
\- Может, пора позвонить дяде Сайто? Когда папа задерживается дольше положенного, мы всегда ему звоним, и папа возвращается.   
Имс быстро и без особого сопротивления сплавил обеих дочерей в Париж, чтобы изучали Лувр пока что легальным способом.   
В спальне Артура никаких следов не нашлось, молескин этот негодяй забрал с собой, остался только ноутбук, но почта была вычищена, а сам жесткий диск был забит под завязку фото и видео дочерей.   
\- Где же тебя носит-то? – шептал Имс, рыская по спальне в поисках хоть каких-то незначительных бумаг или записок. – Черт!   
Имс вылетел из спальни, с грохотом скатился с лестницы и кинулся к сейфу, который, он знал, был спрятан за картиной. Артур не отличался особой фантазией в таких вещах.   
Сейф поддался с первой же попытки, раскрыл свое бронированное нутро, открывая сокровища пытливому взгляду.   
Внутри оказалась стопка наличных, перетянутых резинкой, бумаги в папке, бархатная коробочка с бриллиантами и плотный конверт, который Имс вскрыл трясущимися руками.  
«Меган. Ариадна. Если однажды я не вернусь, пожалуйста, возьмите все, что видите в этом сейфе и незамедлительно летите первым же рейсом к Сайто. Я предупреждал его о возможном исходе моей работы, он в любой момент готов принять вас.   
На счетах достаточно средств для вас обеих, только не тратьте их безрассудно. Меган, в первую очередь это касается именно тебя.   
Я прошу вас простить меня. Я пытался быть хорошим отцом и другом, возможно, где-то допускал ошибки и не всегда шел на компромисс, но, знайте, я никого и никогда не любил так отчаянно и сильно, как вас и вашего отца. Надеюсь, однажды вы с ним встретитесь. Я молю Инари, чтобы он вас признал и полюбил. Я молюсь за вас и за него каждую ночь.  
Меган. Ариадна. Улыбайтесь и живите так, как этого не делал я.   
С любовью, папа».   
Имс прижал к лицу письмо, втянул аромат бумаги, чернил, засохших слез и печали. Письмо пахло отчаянием и болью.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – Артур стоял в дверном проеме, смотрел на него, стоящего на коленях, с письмом в руках.   
Артур был жив, только измучился и, судя по бледному лицу и потухшему взгляду, сильно устал.   
Тонкое пальто было покрыто пылью, мыски дорогих туфель поцарапаны, а растрепанные волосы молодили его на несколько лет. От Артура за милю несло кровью, порохом и бешеной жаждой жизни.   
\- Ты вернулся, - изумленно проблеял Имс, рассматривая высокую статную фигуру.   
\- Естественно, я вернулся, – процедил Артур, бросая свой чемодан и портфель на пол. – Где девочки? И какого черта ты роешься в моих вещах?   
\- Ты вернулся, - глупо повторил Имс. – Что случилось?   
\- Девочки где? – гаркнул на него Артур, сбрасывая пальто.  
\- В Париже, - Имс смотрел на него полными обожания глазами.   
\- Какого черта они делают в Париже? – Артур доковылял до него, вырвал из руки письмо и с бешенством сунул обратно в сейф, захлопнув крышку. – Слушай, если ты хотел нас ограбить, мог бы не закатывать весь этот цирк, а спокойно вынести драгоценности и деньги, пока мы спим.   
\- Потому что я их туда отправил, - Имс начал злиться. – Думал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Ты знаешь, сколько тебя не было?  
\- А тебя это ебёт? – заорал Артур, наконец, теряя своё хваленое терпение. – Убирайся из моего дома! И из жизни моей тоже убирайся!   
\- Ты почему хромаешь?   
\- Пошел к черту! И свалил так быстро и тихо, чтобы девочки ни за что тебя не нашли!   
\- Хватит истерить, - Имс попытался обнять Артура, но тот, как кошка, которой наступили на хвост, вертелся, шипел и постоянно охал. – Да что с тобой такое-то?   
\- Подстрелили меня. А потом ещё ножом пырнули, - прошипел Артур, продолжая слабо сопротивляться, пока Имс осторожно его обнимал.   
\- Куда подстрелили? - мягко шепнули в красивое порозовевшее ухо.   
\- В плечо. Доволен? Пусти меня, мне в душ надо.   
\- Сильно пырнули?   
\- Сильно. Меня кое-как зашили и сделали переливание, но нашлепка постоянно промокает.   
\- Меньше двигайся.   
\- Отпусти, а? Ну сил моих больше нет! Я к детям спешил. Я их видеть хочу, а не тебя. Ну, пожалей ты меня. Какого черта ты такой жестокий? – Артур устало прижался лбом к плечу Имса.   
\- Ты меня любишь.   
\- Мразь ты, Имс.   
\- И всегда меня любил.   
\- Отпусти меня.   
\- Не могу…. Прости, но… не могу. Не могу я без тебя.   
\- А раньше мог, - сладким голосом пропел Артур, вскинул голову, уставившись на Имса злыми черными глазами. Лис запоздало почувствовал, как в живот ему уперся ствол пистолета. – Беги.   
\- Я только кровью здесь все забрызгаю….  
\- И пока будешь кататься по полу, я тебе сердце вырежу и закопаю труп на заднем дворике!   
Имс выбил пистолет из ослабевшей руки Артура, перехватил своего брыкающегося кота и потянул к дивану. И пока тот слабо брыкался в ответ, содрал с него пиджак и рубашку.   
\- Довыделывался, - резюмировал Имс, отлепляя марлевую нашлепку на животе Артура. Та уже успела пропитаться кровью. – И что с тобой делать? Швы все разошлись.   
\- Отстань, - страшно побледневший Артур закрыл глаза. – Дай умереть спокойно. Хоть сдохнуть-то мне дай!   
\- Не вой. Я тебя сейчас вылечу, - пропыхтел Имс, отдирая вторую повязку, под которой было не менее ужасное огнестрельное ранение.  
\- Себя вылечи, - прохныкал Артур, у которого от боли и усталости на глаза навернулись слезы. – А я хочу сдохнуть.  
\- У тебя дети. Тебе нельзя.   
\- Если я сказал, что хочу, значит…. Ты что творишь?!   
Но сопротивляться было уже поздно. Имс склонился над его животом и принялся шумно, капая слюной, зализывать его рану.   
Лисьи уши и россыпь хвостов появились во всей своей красе, слепя Артура золотом шерсти.   
\- Я тебе рану зализываю, - пробормотал Имс, добропорядочно работая языком. – Сейчас пройдет. Ой! Не дерись!   
У Артура остались ещё силы сопротивляться, что он и пытался делать, стараясь заехать Имсу кулаком в челюсть или хотя бы пнуть коленом в пах.   
\- Да успокойся ты уже, - шикнул на него Имс, и, как ни странно, Артур присмирел, закрыл глаза и расслабился. Он чувствовал только обжигающий язык Имса, его успокаивающие нежные прикосновения, забирающие с собой боль.   
\- Мм, - неосознанно вырвалось у него.   
Имс моментально вскинулся, облизнул окровавленные губы и уставился на Артура, но тот продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, только губы упрямо поджал, хотя лицо и шея уже полыхали смущением.   
Имс, с трудом сглотнув, оторвался от соблазнительного зрелища, опустил взгляд на рану, но та уже начала затягиваться и рубцеваться.   
\- Можно, я тебя поцелую? – вырвалось у лиса.   
\- Нет.   
Но Имс все равно склонился над Артуром и прижался горячим ртом к сомкнутым губам. Распробовал и привкус горького кофе, и нотку крови, от той остался только аромат, но Имс все равно почувствовал ее, буквально увидел, как раненый Артур прижимал ладонь к животу, а потом, когда его штопали, касался рта, чтобы заглушить крики, кусал собственные пальцы.   
\- У тебя опасная работа, - шепнул Имс, отрываясь от манящего рта. – Бросай её.   
Артур с трудом открыл глаза, взглянул настороженно.   
\- Кажется, я впервые тебя поцеловал.   
\- Тебе не кажется.   
\- Давай жить вместе?   
\- А мы чем занимаемся? – Артур нахмурил брови, когда Имс полез к его плечу, зализывать рану там.   
\- Мы с тобой неправильно живем.   
\- Ты закончил? Слезь, мне тяжело.  
Артур хотел оттолкнуть от себя невероятно горячую тушу золотистого лиса, но тот вовремя перехватил слабые руки, крепко сжал запястья.   
Пулевое ранение так же поддалось лечению, больше не представляло угрозы.   
\- Ты под кроватью хранишь все, что я тебе подарил, - Имс прищурился, ослабляя захват.  
Ответом ему послужил очаровательный румянец и злобное рычание:   
\- Ты и там уже рылся, паскуда?! Я тебя….  
Но паскуда вовремя накинулся на приоткрытый рот и тут же углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком между зубов. Артур застонал, неожиданно вскинулся и обхватил Имса за шею, притягивая к себе.   
Такого быстрого ответа Имс не ожидал, думал, что ещё повоюет, но и тут Артур его удивил, полез на него, заставив усадить себя на колени.   
\- Дай хоть… дыхание перевести, - взмолился лис, но Артур шикнул на него, вцепился острыми зубами в ухо, кусая, а потом переметнулся на лисье ухо, прикусил самый кончик. Имс утробно заурчал, волна горячего удовольствия прокатилась по телу, а в штанах сразу стало тесно и больно.   
\- Ненавижу тебя, - шипел Артур, дрожащими руками расстегивая на лисе рубашку, но полностью стащить так и не смог, и та повисала у него на одном плече. – Не могу без тебя, - тут же захныкал его обожаемый кот, потерся задницей блудливо и нетерпеливо.   
Времени, чтобы его раздевать у Имса катастрофически не было, поэтому он выпустил когти и вспорол дорогие итальянские брюки вместе с бельем, отбросил их в сторону. И пока лис возился со своей ширинкой, Артур замурлыкал ещё громче, вылизывая его горло и щеку, переключился на губы.   
\- Мудак, - продолжал скулить Артур, чувствуя настойчивые пальцы между ягодиц. – Милый мой….  
\- Артур, заткнись, именем Инари заклинаю, - прорычал Имс, у которого от его слов и действий крышу рвало.   
Но Артур продолжал пищать, ругаться, а потом ласкаться в лихорадочно дрожащих руках Имса. Тот, зарычав, смачно сплюнул себе на ладонь и принялся растягивать плотные неуступчивые мышцы.   
\- Как?.. Нормально? – пыхтел Имс. – Не больно?.. Может?..  
\- Может, заткнешься?!   
\- Я больше не могу. Я вставлю, ладно?  
Артура как-то странно качнуло в его руках, взгляд стал шалым, бессмысленным. Он безвольно мотнул головой, закусил губу и зажмурился, готовясь к потоку боли, которая навсегда отпечаталась в памяти той далекой ночью.   
Но боли не последовало. Имс успел пропихнуть внутрь только головку, и тут же позорно кончил.   
\- А? – Артур раззявил рот.   
\- Я сейчас…. Погоди. Я… чуток….  
\- Суууукаааа….  
Имс быстро перехватил Артура, повалил на пол, сам забравшись сверху, и забросил сильные ноги себе за спину.   
\- Сейчас круче будет. Я все.   
\- Я сейчас сам все, скотина! Слезь с меня! Я перехотел! – Артур бился только для вида. Он так хотел, что было больно.   
И Имс его не подвел. Эта похотливая лисья скотина быстро восстановил силы, и принялся с таким энтузиазмом и рвением зацеловывать и зализывать рот Артура, что тот кончил, едва Имс оказался внутри.   
\- Котенок мой, - вдруг очень ласково прошептал Имс, задышал тяжело Артуру в ухо, куснул чувственно за покрасневшую мочку. Артур застонал, отвернулся, чтобы избежать ласки, но Имс тут же прилип к его горлу.   
Как-то скомкано и неловко получалось целоваться и обниматься, оба двигались быстро и рвано, хватаясь за соломинки удовольствия и боли.   
\- Ух! – взвыл Артур, испытывая какой-то ненормальный животный оргазм. Заплескал спермой живот и грудь.   
Имс как-то сдавленно хрюкнул ему в шею, обслюнявил вновь всего, а потом укусил, оставляя яркий кровавый след. Спустил, сволочь, внутрь, подрагивая крупным сильным телом.   
\- И что это было? – лениво, едва ворочая языком, протянул Артур десятью минутами позже, когда Имс отвалился в сторону, раскинулся, но его подтянул под бок поближе.   
\- Ты у меня где-то в ребрах застрял, между висками спрятался, - лис говорил с закрытыми глазами. – Всю печень мне исклевал за эти годы.  
\- Значит, это я виноват? – фыркнул Артур, погладил сильное лисье тело. Хотел тронуть хвосты, на паре из которых лежал, но коснулся мягкого члена Имса в поросли волосков. Хмыкнув, потрогал мягкий пенис с подсыхающей на нем спермой. Имс одобрительно хрюкнул в ответ.   
\- Ты мне двадцать лет должен, - Артур перекатился, лег на лиса сверху, и тот моментально прикрыл манящую его голую задницу хвостами.   
\- Я тебе все свои тысячелетия отдам, все равно ты меня всего изнутри выел, - усмехнулся Имс, за что получил справедливый щипок в бедро. – У тебя есть кинжал. Ты знаешь, что я не стану сопротивляться.   
Лис говорил серьёзно, не шутил и с тревогой ожидал ответа Артура. Их сумбурный секс мог быть просто прихотью, на которой не построить крепких отношений.   
Артур в ответ только улыбнулся, прижался ухом к груди Имса, отсчитывая бешеный стук сердца. Понемногу удары стали спокойнее, но прежней силы не потеряли.   
\- Я тебе не хвосты, - пообещал Артур, царапая Имсу грудь, - я тебе сердце вырежу, если посмеешь нас бросить.   
\- Да хоть выгрызи. Слушай….  
\- Что?   
\- Может?..  
\- Что?   
\- Того самое, - осклабился Имс. – Я же тебе двадцать лет задолжал.   
\- Похотливая скотина, - оскорбился Артур, хмуря брови, но с видом королевы-девственницы величественно кивнул. – В спальню неси меня. Раз девочки в Париже, отрабатывай, пока я жив.   
Имс хохотнул, сграбастал Артура, облапил всего руками-хвостами и ураганом влетел со своей драгоценной ношей на второй этаж.

Ариадна отправила сообщение и шумно отпила из своего стакана. Меган лениво листала журнал рядом, развалившись на шезлонге.   
\- Дядя Сайто? – спросила она, поправив очки.   
\- Ага. Привет тебе передавал.   
\- И все? – не поверила она. – В гости ждет?   
\- Всегда ждет, - Ариадна хмыкнула. – Хорошая погода, да?   
\- В Каннах лучше, чем в шумном Париже, - резюмировала Меган. – Как думаешь, у них там все хорошо?   
\- Иначе быть не должно. Мы столько сил потратили.   
\- Напомни мне, чтобы я с тобой больше не связывалась, - Меган перевернула глянцевую страницу. – Страшный ты человек.   
\- Почти человек, - засмеялась сестра. – Ты прямо, как дядя Сайто.   
\- Потому что ты нас обоих втянула в эту авантюру.   
\- Это не авантюра, - притворно оскорбилась Ариадна. – Люди это любовью называют.   
Меган только фыркнула в ответ, продолжая листать журнал. Ариадна потянулась и закрыла глаза, на губах её блуждала загадочная улыбка. Меган, заметив её, моментально напряглась.   
\- Что ты задумала на этот раз, мелкое чудовище?   
\- Я тут подумала, что очень хочу братика.  
Меган от удивления даже очки сняла, взглянула на сестру:   
\- Ты это о чем?   
\- Как думаешь, - Ариадна покосилась на сестру. – Угроза или альтернатива заставит Инари вернуть отцу статус ёкай? И возведет ли богиня его в ранг набешимахане*?   
Не смотря на духоту и палящее солнце, волоски на руках Меган встали дыбом:   
\- Ты хочешь… шантажировать богиню?   
\- Почему? – Ариадна засмеялась, а потом откинулась на спину и вновь закрыла глаза. – Просто хочу и для неё построить лабиринт только с одним выходом.


End file.
